Metamorphosis
by BunyBuny11
Summary: Tomura Shigaraki decides his best plan to kill All Might both in spirit and body is to capture his precious pupil and chosen successor and twist his morals and mind until the boy stands at Tomura's side as a villain and hero killer. shigadeku tomudeku pairing with villain Deku
1. Chapter 1

**Metamorphosis**

 **Chapter One**

Inko handed Izuku the steaming bowl of pork cutlet. "I made your favorite."

Midoriya smiled up at his mother. "Thanks mom." It was one of those rare Saturday afternoons when he didn't have any homework nor prior engagements. He could just enjoy the evening visiting and reminiscing. One moment he was laughing with her and the next his world was crumbling down around him.

In a blur of noise, movement and pain the entire room seemed to dissolve around them and they were both falling, the ceiling and the several floors that lay above them crashing down trapping them beneath tons of concrete, metal and wood. Izuku found himself falling backward into a pit of blackness.

High above the town, standing on the summit of one of the surrounding mountains stood Tomura Shigaraki and Kurogiri. They watched as first one building and then another trembled and fell, sending plumes of dust high into the air. Tomura giggled. "It's perfect, just perfect."

Kurogiri's yellow eyes narrowed and slid sideways to regard the young leader of their organization. "It seems like a convoluted plan to capture one boy. What if you just killed him with your theatrics?"

Shigaraki turned, one red eye glaring out from between the fingers of the disembodied hand and the greasy strands of blue hair. "It didn't. He's still alive, I can feel it and right now he needs someone, anyone to swoop in and rescue him. He's important. We need him. I need him."

The purple column of mist shifted and reformed. "If you say so Tomura, let us go then." The cloud engulfed him and then they were both gone.

There was a ringing in his ears and the coopery taste of blood in his mouth, Midoriya opened his eyes and tried to sit up. Pain immediately flared through his body and he fell back again coughing. What had happened? He had been with his mother and then this. He carefully turned his head, squinting through the floating dust. Where was she? He turned his attention back to himself. He needed to get up. He needed to find her. He couldn't move. Something incredibly heavy was crushing him from his hips down. One hand traveled fearfully down his body and then stopped at a wall of rock.

He rubbed his eyes again. The dust was so thick it was hard to see. He could only make out a few inches in front of his face. The sunny afternoon had been reduced to an impenetrable gloom. He leaned up as much as he could fighting the pain. His hands felt over the irregular surface, a huge chunk of his mother's apartment building was now pinning him to the ground. He had to get it off.

He had to call up and activate One for All. He tried to clear his mind and focus, channel the power through his hands, move this weight off of himself but fear and pain were swirling around him. He couldn't concentrate. He couldn't turn it on. His head was feeling light and there was a warm wetness on his left side. He rubbed at it absently and his hand came back dripping wet. He looked down. He was coated in blood, he was bleeding out. He was dying.

Shigaraki stepped carefully through the debris of his manmade earthquake. He had done several calculations and based on the location of the Midoriya family dwelling and the projected shockwaves, he knew his prey should be somewhere very close. Kurogiri floated slightly behind and to the left of him, his yellow eyes also scanning. Tomura stopped and smiled. "There you are pretty."

Midoriya was drifting, eyes half closed on the verge of losing consciousness when the long, pale, cool fingers brushed lightly against his forehead, smoothing the dusty, green hair from his face. "Deku, stay with me." He opened his eyes, someone had finally come, someone would help him. They would save him and his mother and everything would be all right again.

The face that floated out of the clearing dust was not a friend though, nor a hero, it was Shigaraki. The leader of the alliance that had attacked them. The one that had singled him out and threatened that the next time they met would mean his death. He tried to jerk away from the fingers that could so easily bring pain and death but it amounted to little.

Two cold fingers slid down the side of his face. Midoriya whimpered, this was not how he thought he would die, trapped and bleeding out, unable to even fight. Shigaraki cooed softly near his ear. "Shhhh little one, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm actually going to save you my pretty." He placed both hands on the stone and it started to crumble and dissolve.

As the weight melted off of him, Izuku began to feel a tingling in his legs but he was still getting weaker. He had no choice, Tomura was the only one that had come, no matter what his agenda, he had to trust him. He raised a trembling, blood covered hand and pulled Shigaraki closer. "My mother. Where is my mother?"

Kurogiri's steady voice came from behind his head. "She's right here Midoriya. I'm sorry but she's gone."

He craned his head, trying to see behind him. "No, no, no, it can't be her. She was just…we were just…"

Tomura gathered him up in his arms and stood. Midoriya could now see the broken and bloody form that rested just a foot away from him. It was his mother, unmoving. If you only looked at her face, she appeared to be peacefully sleeping but the back of her head was missing. It was caved in, a mass of red and black. Midoriya shut his eyes tight and clung to the form that held him. "Noooooo."

He could have sworn Tomura bent and kissed the top of his head. "Shhhh pet, there was nothing you could have done, nothing anyone could have done. We need to get you some medical attention soon or you'll be joining her." He turned to the purple swirling shadow beside them. "Kurogiri, to the Sensei please."

The purple swirled around them, tendrils of smoke curling over their arms and legs. It was suddenly very cold and Midoriya had the same weightless feeling as you fall over the first hill of a rollercoaster, then they were no longer amid the destruction. They were in a dark, quiet room. Computer screens glowed and there was the low electronic hum of a lot of equipment. He was gently laid on a table. His eyelids felt very heavy. He blinked once, twice and then could no longer fight the pull of sleep and fell into the darkness.

Tomura, being very careful to only use two fingers, absently stroked Deku's hair. "Sensei, can you please patch him up? Only the major injuries though, I want him down and out for at least a few weeks."

The man in the shadows stepped forward, studying the inert figure before him. "So, he's your plan? All Might's successor? He doesn't look like much."

"He's more than you could imagine and I'll shape him into something completely new."

The man chuckled. "Very well Tomura, I'll humor you and allow you your whim." He placed his hands on the broken body and they began to glow. After a few minutes the light faded and flickered out and he pulled back. "That should be good, be careful you don't create a monster that even you can't control."

Shigaraki picked up the still unconscious Midoriya. "I'll be careful Sensei. Kurogiri, to headquarters." The purple mist again gathered and enveloped the three of them and they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Dabi sat down at the bar next to Tomura. "Your little toy is waking up."

"Good." Shigaraki stood and started to make his way to the back room where he had stashed Midoriya. Before he had even made it three feet, Toga flew at him from a dark corner, skidding to a stop on her knees at his feet.

"So, it's true then? You have Midoriya?"

He made a disgusted noise and tried to step around her. She slid to the center and latched onto one of his legs. "Tomura-sama please, let me play with him? Just a little bit, I only want some of his blood." At this she slid one of her knives from her sleeve and began to fondle and lick it suggestively.

Shigaraki bent down. "No, you little freak." He reached out and grabbed the blade she was still holding and smiled as it melted into ash in her hand.

She pouted. "Tomura-sama, that was one of my favorites."

"If you so much as look at him the wrong way, I will take great pleasure in slowing dissolving you bit by bit."

Instead of showing any fear, Toga beamed. "Oh, would you? That is so sexy! You're making me wet just thinking about it."

"Jesus Christ!" Shigaraki looked around for some assistance. "Dabi, pull the psycho bitch off of me before I do kill her."

Dabi only took another drink from his glass. "Oh, I say do it." He laughed.

Purple smoke curled around Toga and she yipped as she was sucked backwards into the warp gate and then deposited in an untidy pile next to the bar. Shigaraki took a deep breath. "Thank you Kurogiri." He continued down the hallway.

Midoriya floated in that halfway point between sleep and consciousness. Every time he got close to breaking the surface, the pain would flood back in and he would dive back down. He was unaware that he was tossing his head back and forth and mumbling in his semi-sleep.

Shigaraki knelt beside the bed and stroked the younger boy's hair. "Wake up sweetness, Izuku wake up."

Someone was calling him from very far away. Midoriya mumbled something incoherent and finally opened his eyes. He was looking at a water stained ceiling, the old plaster was cracked and falling away in places. What had happened? Where was he? Everything hurt and his head was throbbing.

"Welcome back sweetness, how do you feel?"

He turned toward the unfamiliar voice and it immediately all flooded back. No, it was real. It hadn't been a nightmare. He felt physically sick to his stomach and he tried to pull away from Shigaraki. Pain shot through his body and he winced, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Don't move too much yet."

Midoriya opened his eyes again. "What the hell do you want?" He looked around the room that he was laying in. "Where am I?"

Shigaraki folded his arms on the bed and rested his chin on them. "Is that anyway to talk to the person who saved you?"

Midoriya desperately scanned the room, looking for anything he could use as a weapon. He knew he was screwed. He had been seriously wounded and he doubted he could even stand right now. If he could use even a little bit of One For All then maybe he could buy himself some time and get out of here. Shigaraki was definitely within striking distance. He made his mind up, it wasn't a great plan but it was all he had right now.

His hand shot out and he wrapped his fingers around Tomura's neck tightening his grip. He cleared his mind and concentrated and found - nothing. It was like he was a kid again, quirkless and helpless. Shigaraki only laughed and carefully pried Midoriya's fingers from his throat.

Midoriya could barely breath, was it gone? If he had lost it somehow, he didn't know if he could go on living, to be condemned to the hell of his childhood again was unthinkable. He turned back to Tomura. "What did you do to me?"

"Relax little one, it's not permanent." Two of the pale fingers reached out and caressed something on Midoriya's neck. "It's just a little something Sensei and his mad scientist doctor made for me. I'm impressed, it works better than I thought it would."

Izuku reached up and sure enough there was something clamped around his neck that he hadn't even noticed until now. "What is it? Take it off."

"It's just a little collar made of quirk killing metal, as long as enough of it is in contact with your skin, you can't use your quirk."

Izuku was now pulling at it and it wouldn't budge. His fingers slid around the metal but it was completely smooth except for one area that must have been a key hole. "Get it the fuck off of me now!"

"No. It's for your own good anyway."

Midoriya glared at him. "Really? My own good?"

"Yes. I don't want you doing something stupid and hurting yourself or me or destroying our hideout. I actually like this one. I'd like to keep it for as long as possible. Once you are fully recovered, I'll take it off. I promise. I might have done some questionable things in the past but I always keep my promises."

Midoriya suddenly felt very tired. He was getting nowhere fast. "What do you want from me?" Tomura reached out and started to stroke Midoriya's hair again. "Quit it, I'm not a damn dog." Shigaraki just ignored him and continued to do it.

"I just want to talk to you. You've been told lies your whole life. I want you to hear me out, let me show you the other side of the story. I won't hurt you."

Midoriya sighed. "I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Not really."

"Fine. I'll listen to your bullshit but when you're done, you'll let me go?"

Shigaraki stood and walked to the door. "After you are recovered and after you have listened to me, then yes I'll let you decide what you want to do."

Izuku couldn't see him anymore, he was behind his head. That didn't sound like a straight answer but more like a riddle. It was okay, he would play along for now. "All right."

He heard the door open. "For now, get some sleep sweetness, you need it."

"Quit calling me that!"

Shigaraki hit the light switch and plunged the room into darkness. "I'll see you tomorrow, Izuku."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Scoot over." Without waiting for Midoriya to respond, Shigaraki pushed himself onto the bed.

"Ow, there isn't enough room for you. Damn it, wait a second." Izuku painfully sat up and moved over to the edge of the bed. "You could get a chair."

Shigaraki shook his head. "This is easier. There's plenty of room, whiner."

Did he always have to be so close? He studied the villain. He couldn't tell what he was thinking, he couldn't see his face. "If you want to talk, then take that ridiculous hand off your face." He felt Tomura tense next to him. The seconds stretched out in silence until he finally moved again.

"All right." He reached up and slowly disentangled the hand, setting it carefully in his lap. "You don't like Father?" The light blue hair still covered his face but now Izuku could see him. This close he realized that Shigaraki could only be a year or two older than himself.

"Interesting name for that thing. What are you hiding from anyway?"

Tomura glanced down at the hand in his lap. "I'm not hiding from anything." He reached down to the floor and picked up a tablet. "But we are getting off topic. You said you'd listen remember?"

Midoriya sighed, he had been getting close to something there, something Shigaraki didn't want to talk about. He filed that information away for later. "Okay so talk."

"I figured we would start with something near and dear to you, the earthquake or more importantly what happened after the earthquake."

Izuku flinched, that was something he didn't want to remember. Images of his mother's broken body flashed in his mind. He hadn't even fully accepted the fact that he wouldn't see her again. "What about it?"

"So why was I the one who fished you out of the wreckage?"

Midoriya looked away from him. "Why? Just get to the point already."

Tomura turned on the tablet and pulled up pictures and video. He shoved it into Izuku's hands. "Here. You like facts, so take a look, besides I figured you wouldn't believe me if I had just told you." Midoriya took the device from him and began to go through the images. "Your apartment building was in a lower middle-class neighborhood. No fame and glory there, no money, no news crews or people of importance."

He leaned over Izuku and pulled up a map. "The quake hit this fault line. It runs from the downtown super rich district right into the slums on the other side of town. Now where do you think all your precious heroes concentrated their efforts at?"

Midoriya shook his head. "No, you're wrong."

Tomura leaned even closer, whispering in his ear. "Look at the facts sweetness, they don't lie."

Midoriya shrugged him off. "I told you not to call me that."

"But you are sweet and innocent and gullible, it's time to wake up."

Izuku turned towards him. They were only inches apart now, the red eyes boring into his, he looked down. "But…"

"Look at the response times and the death toll based on the districts, downtown was almost instantaneous. Your neighborhood on the other hand took forty-five minutes before anyone showed up, my old hometown, the slums, over an hour and a half." He reached over again and called up a chart. "Look at how the death rate climbs as the income level goes down, you can't deny this Izuku. You can't reason it away. Even the heroes that were in those neighborhoods left when it hit. They moved to downtown. They moved to where they would get the most coverage for their 'heroic'," he made air quotes, "actions."

Midoriya continued to flip through the pictures of the destruction. His hand froze as he came to the picture of the remnants of his apartment building. The silky voice whispered in his ear again. "Who knows, if someone had acted sooner, if the people who had been on the scene had done something, perhaps your mother would still be alive."

He turned back, glaring at him, their foreheads almost touching. "No! She was dead before we hit the ground."

"Are you sure? She might have been alive; a falling rock might have killed her after you hit the ground. If someone had been there…"

"No!" He turned away, not wanting to look into those eyes again. "No." He said it softer this time.

"Are you starting to grasp it now? Are you starting to see the bigger picture? The real problem in our society, the cancer that is slowly eating away at it? It's the heroes and the hero worship. They don't do it for the people. They do it for the money, for the fame, for the glory."

Midoriya was having a hard time seeing the screen, his eyes were burning with unshed tears. He didn't want to cry in front of Tomura, that would be the final humiliation. He blinked them back. "Not all of them."

"Maybe. Maybe not." Shigaraki smiled, it was going better than he could have ever hoped for, time to let him sit and just think. He reached over and took the tablet back. "Enough for today sweetness."

Midoriya didn't even bother to yell at him for the annoying nickname. As Tomura turned to stand, he reached out and grabbed his arm pulling him back down, closer than before. This time their foreheads did touch. "Why are you doing this? Why me?"

Tomura leaned in closer, rubbing up against him like a cat. "Because you're different, because you're going to help me fix it, because I need you." He pulled back and Izuku let go of him. He got up and walked to the door. Midoriya sat quiet, no more questions. He closed the door and locked it.

He fit the hand back over his face before he turned and walked to the bar. Dabi sat at his usual place, a half-filled glass at his side, playing on his phone. Did the man ever do anything useful? Shigaraki took the stool next to him.

Dabi looked up at him. "So how is your little project going?"

Tomura smiled behind the hand. "Better than I could have hoped for."

Dabi smiled back, a glint of malice underneath. "What happens when your puppy finds out the earthquake you so gallantly rescued him from was your own doing all along?"

"He won't." Tomura's hand hit the glass and sent it flying, it smashed into a thousand pieces on the scared wooden floor. "And if he does find out, I'll know the first person to find and kill."

Dabi wiggled his fingers and blue flames danced across them. "Ohhhh scary boss." He laughed, getting up. "Very scary."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Midoriya studied the cracks in the water stained ceiling. It was kind of like watching the clouds in the sky on a summer day. That one over there could be a bird and the one to the right looked like a car. He sighed and rolled over. It was about the only thing he had to distract himself. The room was small, had no windows and only contained the bed he was currently laying on, in the corner was a tiny, dirty bathroom.

Kurogiri would warp in and bring food and ask him if everything was all right but he wouldn't say anything else. Midoriya had a suspicion that Kurogiri had a small warp open in the room all the time to keep an eye on him. He had looked for it but hadn't been able to find it yet. Of course, he probably kept moving it around. Kurogiri even brought him pain pills which was surprising but made him happy. They made him sleepy so at least he could spend more of the endless time dreaming. Still even with that, the hours stretched on and on. It had only been a few days and already he looked forward to Shigaraki's visits, just for the human interaction.

When he heard the key scratch in the lock and the door creak open, he unconsciously moved over to make room for Tomura. The blue haired boy flopped down beside him, again too close, their bodies pressing together but he was starting to get used to it. It wasn't even bothering him anymore. This time he had brought a stack of papers with him.

Shigaraki removed his favorite hand from his face and carefully set it down beside him. He turned to Midoriya smiling. "Let's talk about what happened at Hosu."

"Oh, could we? That would be so much fun!"

"Don't be sarcastic."

Midoriya sighed. "Okay, okay, how do you know what really happened anyway?"

"I was watching."

"Of course, you were."

Tomura smiled again. "So, Stain had that hero cornered in the alley and then each of you wandered in there one after another. You all got your asses kicked but, in the end, you beat him. Then what happened?"

Izuku knew where he was going with this now. "We got yelled at and were told that we had pretty much broken the law."

"And you had to stay in the shadows and let Endeavor take all the credit."

Midoriya shook his head. "I didn't care about that part."

"What would have happened to you if you had followed the law? If you hadn't used your quirks and fought back?

"He would have killed us."

Shigaraki snapped his fingers. "Exactly! You know the police only went light on you because you were UA students. You want to know what happens to normal people who get stuck in the same situation?" Now he handed over the papers and pointed to the top one. "This man had a known serial killer and rapist break into his home and go after his wife. When he got home, she was already half dead. He attacked him with his quirk and ended up killing him. See what happened to him? Twenty years to life for protecting himself, protecting his family. Now does that sound 'right' to you?"

Izuku quickly read through the case notes. "No, but…"

"No, it's not right. If you aren't a licensed hero and you use your quirk against someone even in self-defense, most of the time they throw the book at you."

"But the laws are there to protect people, so they don't get hurt themselves, rushing in and doing something dangerous when the heroes have been trained."

Tomura took one finger and put it under Midoriya's chin, turning his head until their eyes met. "So, you would stand by while you watched someone get hurt or die, just to follow the rules?"

"No."

"I didn't think so. Now I don't have any rules."

Izuku pulled away from him. "Also, not the greatest."

"Life isn't black and white sweetness, you can't put things in one box or another. It's all shades of grey. Look through the stack I gave you, that is only some of the cases I've found, there are hundreds of them, thousands of them." He stretched and leaned back. "Did you ever stop to think about why evolution suddenly took a dramatic swing? Why now eighty percent of people have quirks? Maybe it is the world righting itself, giving people the built-in weapons they need to protect themselves. Even the weakest child could have a quirk that could take down a full-grown man. What does our society do about it? It makes a bunch of bullshit rules and laws and traps the people again."

I flipped through the stack. He definitely had a point. It was a sad look at people who had just been trying to live their lives when they got caught up in things beyond their control but it still didn't mean that you should burn the whole system.

He was watching me closely. "You're quiet today. No cultured arguments for me? You aren't going to point out all the flaws in my thinking and how horribly wayward I am?"

No, I wasn't but there was something I wanted to ask him about. I put the papers down and grabbed his wrist, holding tightly. "You're like me, aren't you?"

He tried to pull away and I just held on tighter. "What?"

"You can't control it. You can never turn it off. You try to hide it but you are always very careful. I've watched you. You'll only touch something with one or two fingers if you can, if you have to hold something there is always one finger not touching it."

He pulled again and this time I let go. "I don't know what you're taking about."

"Don't lie."

He winced and laced his fingers together, not looking at me. "Okay maybe you're right."

I watched him. "Immune to yourself but that's it, huh? It must be hard. When I screw up, I only hurt myself. If you screw up, you could hurt something you like or even love. Were you born with it or did someone give it to you?"

He completely turned away from me, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Won't tell me huh? Eventually you will."

He laughed with no real humor. "You think so, huh?"

It was fun to flip the tables on him. My turn to fuck with his head a little bit. I leaned over until my mouth was right by his ear and whispered. "Maybe we can figure out how to control them together?"

His head whipped around and I wasn't prepared for the look of hope and desire that shown out of those red eyes. My breathe caught and I suddenly felt like an asshole for baiting him. He stood up and walked to the door. "Read over what I gave you, I'll see you tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Midoriya read over the papers once, then twice, then a third time. Out of boredom he took each sheet and folded it into an origami animal. He tried to remember all the ones his mother had taught him when he was little. He lined them up on the floor. It was a way to relieve the unending boredom but all he was doing was making himself more depressed.

He lay on the bed, one arm trailing onto the floor, absently moving the little figures into long marching lines. It was pretty bad when your worst enemy started to make sense. When you started to feel bad for him. When you wanted to give him a hug, wanted to touch him, wanted… No, he wouldn't go there, it was just this fucked up situation. They were playing him and it was working. He ran his hands through his hair, tears welling up again. No, he wouldn't cry, he wouldn't give them that satisfaction.

He rolled over and buried his head in the pillow, forcefully closing his eyes and not opening them. He would make himself sleep. He would go to a place where none of this mattered, where these contradictions didn't exist. He must have finally fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes again, all of his little creations were gone and he was alone again.

The next day Shigaraki showed up empty handed. He sat next to him, their legs and shoulders pressed together on the small bed. Midoriya looked at him from the corner of his eye. "No props today?"

"No. This one will be the hardest for you to believe, no matter what I show you."

Izuku smiled. "You think I believe everything else?"

Tomura turned his head and looked into his eyes. "You do, at the very least you are starting to doubt. You're starting to see the cracks."

He looked away. "Whatever." Then he winced. Awesome comeback Midoriya, awesome. He sighed. "Go ahead, what are you waiting for?"

Tomura leaned back against the headboard and crossed his legs, getting comfortable. "Okay, let's talk about your misplaced hero worship for All Might."

Izuku crossed his arms and leaned back himself. This was going to take a while. "You can't blame him for everything."

"But he is a big part of the problem."

Midoriya threw his hands up in the air. "Why?"

"Why? Because before All Might, there wasn't a 'celebrity' hero. He is the one that made everything about the media, about the glamour, the rapid fan base. He is the first one that started to sell his own merchandise, started to take endorsements. He even had his own film crew follow him around. He is the one that turned the whole hero profession into the media circus joke it is today. So new heroes don't care about saving people or doing the right thing, they only care about how many hits their web page got, about how much money that new commercial gig will make them." He rolled half over looking at me. "He changed the whole system for the worse. He destroyed it."

I glared back. "So, what destroy him and you fix it? Kill All Might and everything is better?"

He smiled and there was an evil edge to it. "No, but it's a start." He reached out, one finger running up and down my arm. Why didn't I pull away? "If we kill enough of them, expose them for what they are, people will start to listen. Things will change."

"That's not how you fix it."

"So how do you fix it?"

Izuku shook his head. "I don't know." He seized on the first thing that came to his mind. "You're no better. Where does your income revenue come from? I'm sure you all have legit day jobs, right?"

Tomura laughed. "Nice one. No, but quite different, look around you at the extravagant villain headquarters. This place is a dump, the roof leaks, most of the windows are boarded up, we have roaches and this is the best one we've had so far. But yes, we do have to keep food on the table while coming up with our 'evil' plans." He paused, waving his hand in the air. "It's not like we steal from the average person. We are more or less screwing other criminals over."

"So, it's okay? You're a virtuous villain? Like Robin Hood?"

He cocked his head. "Kind of? I'm not evil." The look on his face was so serious, he wanted my approval so badly.

"You kill people."

"People who deserve it."

Midoriya shook his head. "No, I don't understand you. I can't understand you." 

Tomura leaned closer, burying his head in the messy halo of Izuku's green hair, his mouth near his ear. "You do understand, you're just afraid to admit it."

Izuku sat very still, not pulling away from him but also not leaning into the touch. He was just frozen in the middle. Was that it? Was he just afraid to admit it? Part of him wanted Shigaraki to leave him the hell alone and part of him wanted him to stay, to not leave him by himself again. Finally, he sighed, closed his eyes and leaned his head onto Tomura's. He was quickly losing this battle.

They sat like that for a long time, neither one of them wanting to move. Eventually Shigaraki pulled away. "I need to go." Midoriya wanted to grab on to his arm and tell him not to leave but he resisted the urge and just sat there, not looking up as the other slipped out of the room and closed and locked the door behind him. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Day after day the same pattern continued, Shigaraki would slip in and pour his poison words into Midoriya's ear. Once the seed of doubt was planted, it grew. Izuku understood what he was doing to him. He knew how it worked but that wasn't helping him. He was still second guessing himself, his beliefs and his feelings for the blue haired boy.

Solitary confinement was the most insidious of tortures. It was worse than any physical torture and all it required was time and patience. You just had to wait for your victim to crack under the pressure. If they had combined it with sleep deprivation, he would have been a raving mess by now. But that wasn't what Tomura had wanted, he wanted Midoriya next to him, with him but just how far?

Izuku paced up and down the small room. He was pretty much healed now; the time had come to make a decision. He'd agonized the last few days back and forth but really what did he have to lose? Everything from his past life was gone, no one had come looking for him. There had been no triumphant rescue. In the end they really didn't give a shit about him.

The only thing that worried him was if Shigaraki had been playing a role the entire time. If all his actions and interest were only faked. He didn't think so but the doubt was there too. He stopped pacing. He'd just test the fact. He smiled, but Tomura was going to get a lot more than he had bargained for, he wasn't going to be anyone's pet.

He waited for Shigaraki to make his daily appearance and sit down next to him. Tomura turned to him and then hesitated sensing something was different today. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Midoriya only leaned closer. "Come here."

"Why?" Was that the briefest flicker of fear in the red eyes? For some sick reason that only turned him on more. He was a panther with a gazelle now.

Izuku reached out and grabbed Tomura's shirt pulling him forward, kissing him hard. Shigaraki actually squeaked and then melted, becoming putty in Midoriya's hands. Izuku swung one leg up and over, straddling the boy and pinning him to the mattress. One hand came up and tangled in the blue hair, twisting it around his fingers before he yanked backward hard. When Shigaraki whimpered, he took that opportunity to shove his tongue deep into his mouth.

Good, he hadn't been playing him, Tomura wasn't faking this response. He pulled back, breaking the kiss. They were both breathing hard. Midoirya brushed the sweaty blue strands of hair back again, gentler now. His fingers trailed down, following the edge of his jawline, down to his chin, which he tipped up, green eyes gazing deeply into red ones. Izuku smiled. "You've never had anyone kiss you like this before, have you? Who is the sweet and innocent one now?"

Midoriya leaned in and kissed him again, this time the body under him more than yielding. The mouth opening under his onslaught, tongues sliding across each other. His eyes drifted close, one hand sliding down Shigaraki's chest, to his stomach, sliding lower still. He pulled back, he was getting ahead of himself. It was time to establish some ground rules first.

Tomura whimpered again. "Don't stop."

Midoriya smiled and held up a finger. "I'll keep going but first," his fingers tangled in the blue hair again and this time twisted.

Shigaraki winced. "Ow!"

"Pay attention." Izuku leaned in until their noses almost touched. "I am not the bitch in this relationship, understand?" He twisted the hair harder.

"Ow, okay, I understand."

Midoriya brought his other hand up, fingers wrapping around Tomura's throat. "You belong to me now." He increased the pressure ever so slightly. "Do you have a problem with that?"

The edge of fear was back in the red eyes but it was heavily laced with desire and lust. "No, I don't."

Midoriya let go. "Good." He leaned forward and kissed Shigaraki lightly on the nose. The other boy leaned in again and Izuku pulled back. "Wait! One more thing." He fingered the collar. "This comes off, right now."

Tomura tilted his head to the side. "Okay." He felt around his neck and pulled a thin chain out of his shirt and over his head. A small key dangled from the necklace.

"It was around your neck the whole damn time. Figures." Midoriya leaned forward. "Unlock it."

Shigaraki fit the small key into the collar and turned it. With a snap, it unlocked and swung open. Midoriya sighed and pulled it off. He flexed his hand and concentrated. There it was, he could feel it again, the power coursing through his body. He had missed that feeling. He looked back up.

Before Tomura knew what was happening, Midoriya brought the collar up and snapped it around the blue haired boy's neck. Then he snatched the key from his hand. "My key now."

Now it was Shigaraki's turn to claw at the collar. "What the hell?"

Izuku cocked his head to the side and smiled. "It's for your own good. I'll take it off tomorrow."

Tomura made an ineffective grab for the key again and missed. "What?"

Midoriya slipped the chain around his own neck. "Because now I can do this." He grabbed Tomura's wrists and his fingers slipped up over his hands and intertwined with Shigaraki's fingers. He pushed back, pinning both of the boy's hands to the headboard. "And I don't have to worry about you accidently melting part of my body off in the middle of the night."

"Oh, I see." It was the first time in a long time that he had been able to touch someone without anxiety that he would slip up and forget. "Wait night?"

Midoriya smiled. "You're mine now, remember? You're staying right here, all night long." He kissed him again, pulling him down beneath him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Toga flopped down at the bar next to Dabi. She snapped her fingers. "One bloody mary barkeep."

Dabi sighed. "How many times do we have to tell you, there isn't any blood in a bloody mary. It's tomato juice and you don't even like tomatoes."

"Well you could make me a special Toga bloody mary with real blood." She waved her hands for emphasis and sent a small shower of glitter cascading down.

Dabi scooted over, trying to move further away from her. "You're getting glitter all over me. What did you do now?"

She smiled. "You like it? It's my new shimmering body spray with glitter."

"Yeah, too much glitter."

Toga leaned over and bear hugged Dabi. "You can never have too much glitter."

He pushed her off. "Damn it woman, I'm wearing all black." He looked down at his now bedazzled ensemble. "This is never going to come off. Now I look like I just came from a strip club."

Kurogiri mixed a drink and set it down in front of her. "Not to mention that you are underage and it's only 2PM. Here."

Toga took the glass and sipped it. "Really? A Shirley Temple? I'm not eight."

Dabi scowled. "You act like it. By the way, has anyone seen the boss?"

"Not since yesterday."

There was the creak and scrape of an opening door down the hallway. Two heads craned over looking down the hall. One of Dabi's eyebrows arched, he looked to Toga. "Was he there all night?"

She grinned back. "Maybe?" Then she let out a high pitch squeal and ran down the hallway. "You let Midoriya out!" She again skidded to a stop and fell to her knees in front of both of them. "Hi Midoriya, I'm a big fan!"

Izuku looked at the bubbly blonde sprawled at their feet and then back at Shigaraki.

Tomura rolled his eyes and sighed. "Meet Himiko Toga."

Midoriya reached down and took her hand pulling her to her feet. "Just call me Deku."

She put her hands together in a prayer position and bobbed her head. "Yes Deku-sama." She turned towards Shigaraki. "Tomura-sama, Toga is at your service." She giggled and skipped back to the bar, reclaiming her seat next to Dabi.

Izuku and Tomura continued down the hallway to the bar, he pointed to the figure next to Toga. "And this is Dabi, of course you already met Kurogiri. These two," he gestured between Toga and Dabi, "showed up and have never left. The others come and go."

Toga rubbed her hands together. "Deku-sama is going to play with us now?"

Shigaraki turned towards Midoriya. "I think so?"

Izuku looked over the four villains before him. "We'll see."

The blue haired boy smiled. "Let's go out tonight, I've got something to show you."

Dabi downed his drink and stood up stretching. "It's about time, I've been dying of boredom. Toga, ready for some action?"

"Yes!" She jumped up and down.

Shigaraki turned to Midoriya. "Deku?"

"Okay, I have an idea of what you want to show me."

"Kurogiri, open up a gate over looking the docks at bay three."

The purple smoke curled and spread over the four of them, engulfing them in a dense cloud. Midoriya felt the familiar cold chill and weightless drop, the bar dropped away and when the purple smoke cleared they were all standing on the roof of an abandoned warehouse that overlooked the wharf. He blinked back at the sudden, bright afternoon sun. The place looked run down and absolutely deserted.

He turned back to Tomura. "Are we supposed to be seeing something?"

"It's still early but they will be here. We might have to wait awhile. Dabi take the first watch."

It took a long three hours but just as the sun was starting to sink below the horizon and burn the sky pink and orange, Kurogiri called out. "Someone just pulled up."

The five of them looked down as an unmarked white van pulled up into the alley and two gruff looking men got out. Shigaraki pulled out a pair of binoculars. "There they are." He passed them over to Midoriya. "Our corrupt hero will be arriving any minute now, I think you will recognize him. Pay close attention to the cargo when they open the back of that van up."

Izuku watched as the two men leaned against the van and shared a cigarette. A few minutes later a dark sedan pulled up and the hero known as Whip Lash got out. He carefully looked around at the empty streets, verifying no one was around before walking down the alley and waving to the two men to open up the back of the van.

Midoriya suddenly had Shigaraki at his shoulder, whispering in his ear. "You recognize him?"

Izuku nodded. "I do, it's Whip Lash, his quirk lets him gather the water from the surrounding air and then turn it into a semi solid jelly like substance that he uses as a whip or a lasso."

"He's been on my hit list for a while now, I just haven't had a chance to get to him."

One of the men moved forward and opened the back of the van. It housed a large cage in which three children cowered, two girls and a boy. Midoriya drew back with a sound of surprise, bumping into Tomura who was crouched beside him.

He continued to whisper into his ear. "That's right Midoriya, he's buying a child for the night or a week or however long he will keep them alive. He's a pedophile who protects those two and let's them operate in exchange for first dibs on their merchandise."

Izuku lowered the glasses and turned to the blue haired boy. "My God, they're just kids. The oldest is maybe six?"

He nodded. "They prey on the slums. They take kids no one will bother looking for, the runaways, the orphans. They pay piece of shit foster parents for their charges and then the parents turn around and tell the system the kids ran away." He ran a finger down Midoriya's bare arm. "Help me Deku. Let's rid the world of three scum bags and save the people who really need it."

He watched the bastard pull each child forward and examine them like a piece of meat. He looked back at Shigaraki. Maybe he was right, maybe there were people who deserved killing. He knew that if he went along with this, he was crossing a line. Falling for and then sleeping with the enemy was already bad enough, if he did this, there was no going back. He would be walking into the darkness for better or for worse.

He handed the binoculars back. "Let's go kill the son of a bitch."

Tomura smiled. "There's my boy." He turned to the others. "Wait till they split up. Deku and I will go after Whip Lash. Dabi you take out the two in the van. Toga, grab the kids and pull them away so they don't see anything. Kurogiri, hang back and cover us, be prepared to warp in and get us out of there if anything goes south."

Whip Lash chose one of the girls and threw her in his trunk. The two men closed up the back of the van. Kurogiri took the opportunity when their attention was turned away to warp them all to their places. After that Izuku only had time to focus on the fake hero in front of him.

He felt the power and anger flow through him. He grabbed the man's arm and squeezed applying only a little of one for all in the movement. He felt the bones shatter under his grip as he spun him around.

"What the?" The man fell back against his car in pain and confusion. "Where the hell did you two come from?"

Tomura grabbed his other arm with both hands and there was a sizzle and pop as the flesh started to crack and fall away into dust, blood sprayed the three of them as his quirk hit the artery in the hero's arm. He screamed and activated his own power, a blue whip materialized and hit Shigaraki knocking him lose and sending him back into the car.

"Oh no you don't." Midoriya channeled more of the power into his arm and punched Whip Lash as his attention was directed at Tomura. He slammed into the ground, his aquamarine quirk disappearing as he cried out in pain. Tomura shot forward, this time grabbing the man by the throat. There was another sizzle and pop and more blood sprayed. Within seconds it was over, Whip Lash's head rolled away, his dead body twitching as the last of his life fled.

Izuku wiped his face. They were coated in blood. He reached down and helped Tomura to his feet. The blue haired boy took his hand, being careful to only use four fingers. "Are you okay? Remind me to never piss you off."

Shigaraki smiled behind the hand. "I'm fine. How are you? Any regrets?"

Midoriya took a step forward and reached up, removing the hand from Tomura's face. He looked into the red eyes and smiled. "No, none at all." He felt absolutely no regret for murdering the wolf in sheep's clothing. His hand went to the back of Shigaraki's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Tomura immediately drew closer, his mouth opening, their tongues touching. Midoriya could taste the coopery tang of blood but he honestly didn't even care.

"Whew boss, that is hot." They pulled apart to see Toga grinning like an idiot at them. She called behind her to Dabi who was walking up. "You owe me ten bucks Dabi." She turned back to them. "I always knew that if you could resist all of this." She twirled around. "Then you had to be into guys, Dabi didn't believe me and bet me ten bucks. I just won."

Tomura took the hand back, sliding it back on and covering his face. "You got the kids out?"

Toga nodded. "Yup and Kurogiri warped them to an emergency room, so they should be fine."

Dabi walked up. "Nothing left of those two bastards in the van but ashes boss."

"Good, let's go home." The purple smoke swirled around them and seconds later they were back at the bar as if nothing had happened.

Toga stood, eyes wide, almost drooling. "Oh please, can I have just a taste?"

Midoriya turned to Tomura. He shrugged his shoulders. "She has a blood thing, it's part of her quirk."

Izuku turned back to the blonde and held out his arm that was still dripping and smeared red. "I guess so, if it will really make you happy."

Toga looked as if she had died and gone to heaven. Most of the time everyone mocked her or ignored her. She reached out a tentative hand and took his wrist, running her tongue up his arm, almost purring in satisfaction.

"What the?" Shigaraki snatched Izuku's arm from Toga's grasp.

Midoriya smiled at him. "Jealous?"

"No!"

He leaned over and kissed the top of Tomura's head. "I'll make it up to you later. Now let's get cleaned up. I do not have a blood thing."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Midoriya sat on Shigaraki's bed watching the other boy sleep. Tomura had taken over half of the second floor as his own. It must have once been some kind of an office in the past. There were half cubicle walls leaning here and there that he hadn't bothered to remove and abandoned office chairs. If not for those items, you might be able to see it as some kind of open studio apartment.

He heard a squeak from the corner and watched a small mouse run across the floor. They really needed to invest in some traps. Most of the windows had been boarded up but the wood in the front had rotten away and fallen. The only illumination in the room came from this cracked window. Outside a nearby neon sign flashed red and then orange in an endless cycle.

This harsh glow highlighted Tomura, curled in a ball softly snoring beside him. He looked younger and defenseless when he was sleeping. Midoriya could almost forget that he was gazing at a deadly creature. How had he gotten here? He should have fought harder. Hell, if he was honest with himself, he hadn't fought at all.

His mother had always said love was blind. Well wasn't that true? But then how could he say love, maybe attachment or highly misplaced affection. He sighed. Did he even really know the ball of contradictions beside him? One moment he was a confident leader, ordering men around twice his age and taking no shit from anyone. The next he seemed like a lost child hiding behind that hand he called Father.

He was highly intelligent although stubborn, once he made his mind up, he wasn't changing it. He could be very sweet but then also just under the surface was a rage that was terrifying. For some reason he had let Midoriya run right over him and hadn't even resisted when he had taken control of their strange relationship. Maybe when you had the weight of the world on your shoulders, it felt good to give the reins up to someone else, especially in the bedroom behind closed doors.

Shigaraki moved a little, the sheet he had pulled up slipping down and exposing one pale shoulder and his bare back. The red eyes opened, sliding over to stare up at Midoriya. "Are you watching me while I sleep? That's creepy." The eyes closed again, he buried his head in the nest of blankets that tangled the bed. "Go to sleep."

Midoriya smiled in the darkness. That expanse of exposed skin had given him an idea and just at the thought of it his heartbeat sped up. He hooked a finger over the sheet and started to slowly pull it off. "But I'm not tired." He put his other hand on Tomura's lower back and slid it up, following his spine until it rested in between his shoulder blades, as he laid down beside him. He moved his lips until they touched the blue haired boy's ear. "I did say I'd make it up to you later, now is later."

Shigaraki made a slight mumbling noise, still half asleep and not understanding yet what was happening. He tried to roll over to face Midoriya but was stopped by a restraining hand on his shoulder. The voice purred in his ear, lower now. "No, we're going to play a game and you're not allowed to move unless I move you."

He tried to turn his head again and the hand tightened on his shoulder. "What?"

"And you're already trying to break the rules." Midoriya's lips closed around his ear lobe and sucked gently at first. With a slight whimper, Tomura froze beneath him. "There will be penalties if you don't listen." His teeth bit down on the tender flesh, just hard enough for him to feel Shigaraki flinch.

Izuku brushed back the blue hair that was still damp from their earlier shower, revealing the long, white column of Tomura's neck. His tongue traveled over his ear once, licking from the bottom to the top before he placed a kiss just under and behind the ear. He felt Shigaraki tremble and he turned his face more into the pillow giving Midoriya easier access.

Izuku closed his eyes, the sweet, small noises were already getting to him. He had to stop himself from rushing, the whole point was to draw it out as long as possible. He wanted Tomura to be a quivering, moaning mass begging for release.

He trailed his kisses down, alternating licking and sucking, moving slowly, enjoying every small shudder that his attentions created. He reached the base of the neck and gently licked along the collar bone.

Shigaraki giggled and jerked. "That tickles, that's not fair." He tried to bring his head down to block the sensitive area form Midoriya.

Izuku's hand twisted the blue strands around his fingers and he pulled Tomura's head back and attacked the area again. This time barely touching the skin on purpose and then blowing on it softly. "Everything is fair."

Shigaraki laughed and kicked his leg but didn't pull away. Midoriya stopped and turned his attention to the area just below the bone. At first just kissing but then gradually sucking, applying more and more pressure until he knew it was becoming painful. Tomura's breath caught. "You're going to leave a mark."

Midoriya sucked harder until Tomura whimpered. Then he let go, admiring the purple black bruise that now marred the pale skin. "I told you there would be penalties." He slid down slightly, rubbing his body against the other boy. He threw one leg over Tomura's legs, pulling tight and pinning him. His lips moved to the boy's shoulder as his hand slid down his body before coming to a rest on the hills and valleys of his ribs. "And you really shouldn't have let it slip that you're ticklish."

He felt him stiffen under him. "What? No!"

Midoriya only smiled as he ruthlessly tickled him. Tomura giggled again and tried to pull away. He only tightened his grip, at the same time biting down on his shoulder. Shigaraki moaned, clawing at the bed. "Okay, enough, you're cruel, stop, please."

"All right because you asked nicely." Midoriya pulled and rolled him over seizing his lips. First just in a chaste kiss and then pressing, deepening it, drinking him in, tongues sliding over each other. Midoriya moaned, he was starting to lose control again. He had to slow down but it was so hard, he was so hard. His leg slid up the other boy's body and he moaned again. With great difficulty he broke the kiss and pulled away, breathing hard.

Midoriya sat up, sweat dripping down his forehead. He straddled Tomura, grinding his ass against the other boy's erection. Shigaraki groaned, his body arching up to meet the contact. Izuku leaned forward, hands wrapping around Tomura's wrists, pinning them to the mattress.

The lust filled red eyes looked from this new development to Midoriya's face. "So, you're not done yet, are you?"

Izuku smiled, moving his ass again and biting his lip. "No, I'm just getting started." He moved to the throat again, kissing and nibbling before moving lower. His tongue traveling across Tomura's chest before coming to a stop at his nipple. He swirled his tongue around it until it grew hard eliciting a soft moan from Shigaraki.

Midoriya released his grip on the other boy's wrists and dug his nails into the tender flesh, dragging red furrows across the pale skin of his inner arms as he moved lower, never completely removing his mouth from Tomura's body. He reached the navel and dipped his tongue in causing another tremor underneath him.

His hands followed his path of progression, nails now only softly grazing the skin, over Shigaraki's chest and stomach. Midoriya's fingers hooked in the waistband of the sweat pants that Tomura was wearing and he slipped them down. He arched his hips and Izuku pulled until his body was completely bared to his hungry green gaze.

Shigaraki was begging him with the look on his face and his eyes to please give him the release he so desperately needed now. Midoriya slowly lowered his head, lips almost touching the engorged organ before him. At the last second, he quickly changed direction, his mouth fastening on Tomura's inner thigh, sharp teeth biting down.

Shigaraki jerked again and whimpered. "Oh my God, your fucking evil." His eyes were half closed, fingers twisting the sheets beneath them into knots.

Midoriya continued to move lower, leaving a trail of hot kisses down his leg to his foot.

Tomura giggled again and tried to pull away. "Not the foot, you know I'm ticklish now, please."

Izuku tightened his hold, activating only a little bit of his power, not enough to hurt his lover but enough to make sure he wasn't going to escape his grasp. He took one finger and languidly ran it along the bottom of his foot.

"No!" He tossed his head and tried to pull his foot away again, quickly realizing what Midoriya was doing. "You're cheating!" It was like he was locked in an iron shackle.

Izuku looked up at the ceiling as if deep in thought, shaking his head. "I don't remember laying out any specific rules, especially in regards to myself." He continued to drag his fingers over the top and the bottom of his captive's foot. "You only have one rule and you're breaking it right now."

Tomura writhed on the bed, still trying to pull away and not laugh. He bit his lip. "It's your fault! Don't get mad at me if I end up kicking you because you won't stop tickling me." He buried his head in the pillow. "Stop, stop, stop, please!"

"Okay, since you're politely begging." He withdrew his hand and instead lowered his mouth, softly kissing one toe after another before seizing the big toe and hungrily sucking on it.

"What!? Ohhhh… that actually feels pretty good." His head lolled from side to side. "But there is definitely something else I wish you would suck on."

Midoriya pulled back releasing the toe. "Would you now?" He had probably tortured him enough. He let go of his foot and slid back up Tomura's body. Hands massaging the tight muscles as he pulled himself higher.

This time he didn't tease or hesitate. He first licked Shigaraki's entire length, pressing his tongue to the base and dragging it up to the tip, before he closed his lips around the head, sucking softly. Tomura bucked his hips, moaning. Izuku wrapped his fingers around the hard shaft, applying pressure, as he bent his head lower, taking more into his mouth.

Shigaraki sobbed and twisted beneath him. He squeezed harder, going deeper and gagging himself. Saliva ran from his mouth, coating his fingers, he used this lubricant to begin a steady rhythm, slowly up and down, his lips applying steady pressure.

Tomura was now making a constant series of soft noises, from moans and sighs to gasps and whimpers. Midoriya sped up, timing his movements with the delicious sounds.

Shigaraki reached down, being careful to only use four fingers and twist them into the green curls, pushing Izuku's head down further, his cock sliding more into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Midoriya increased the pressure, tightening his grip and that last movement pushed Tomura over the edge. He cried out coming so hard it was almost painful. Izuku gagged again and swallowed, pulling away slightly so he could breathe again.

Tomura twisted his fingers tighter and pulled up, this time causing Midoriya to yip in pain. He didn't feel too bad about that, not after all the torture he had endured. His other hand wrapped around Izuku's neck and he kissed him, hard and deep, tasting himself on his lover's lips.

He pulled away slightly, their foreheads still touching, he let his fingers run through the green curls. "I hope you aren't expecting anything in return because you have killed me."

Izuku smiled. "No, honestly you pretty much killed me too. Now I'm tired." He pulled Tomura down onto the bed with him, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in the messy blue hair. His eyes drifted closed with a contented smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"What do you think?" Shigaraki slid a photo across the stained table.

Midoriya picked it up and raised one eyebrow. "The Gilded Phoenix, really?" It was an old promotional photo of Phoenix, she wore only strategically placed feathers and a sultry smile. "I know she's a worthless hero. I don't think she has ever saved anyone but her, number two on your hit list? I don't think being worthless deserves a death sentence."

"Oh, but you don't know the whole story."

Izuku sighed. "Okay then, enlighten me."

"What you don't know sweetness is the Phoenix is the shadow boss of the Southside Gang."

The Southside Gang was a notoriously violent syndicate that controlled the slum neighborhoods. The heroes had been battling them for years but only ever managed to take out the people at the bottom of the pyramid. As soon as they eliminated an operation or shut down a supply house, another started up. They seemed to have their fingers in everything criminal from drugs, murder for hire and robbery to con games and money laundering.

Midoriya slid the photo back. "I'm calling bullshit. There is no way that blonde bimbo could be in charge of the Southside."

Dabi peeked over the top of the booth. "As hard as it is to believe, it's true." He stood up and walked over to where Izuku and Tomura were sitting. He took the photo as he sat. "Seems impossible but there is a brain behind those boobs."

Toga materialized from somewhere and shoved Dabi over, claiming her own place in the old booth. "Why is it so hard for you guys to believe that a woman can run things?"

Shigaraki snatched the photo back. "What the fuck? I don't remember asking either of you two to join us."

Dabi only smiled. "But you're glad we did, aren't you?"

Toga leaned her head onto Dabi's shoulder. "He is."

Tomura only glared at them and turned his attention back to Midoriya. "As I was telling Deku before you so rudely interrupted, the Phoenix does run things. I have the proof if you want to go through it. I've got some photos and grainy video but the real deal is the money trail. If you follow the money, you see she's responsible for all of it."

Izuku shook his head. "I have no desire to go through accounts, so I'll just take your word that she's dirty. How the hell do you get the dirt on these people anyway?"

"Eyes and ears everywhere sweetness, although we have lost several spies to her organization. The proof wasn't easy to come by on this one."

Midoriya looked at the three gathered around him. "So, I'm guessing you want to take her out?"

"She has more blood on her hands than Whip Lash." Tomura ran one finger up Izuku's arm. "You'd do it for me wouldn't you?"

Dabi shifted uncomfortably. "If you two start making out again, I'm leaving."

Toga punched him in the arm. "Leave then, I'm staying and watching."

Shigaraki stood up and hit the table with one hand. "How about both of you leave?"

Midoriya pulled him back down. "It's okay, focus." He tapped the photo. "But how are you going to get to her? You aren't planning a direct attack, are you? I mean it feels wrong to hit a woman, even if she is a piece of shit."

Tomura nodded. "I know what you mean. Sometimes I really want to hit Toga or just outright kill her but I haven't yet."

"I'm sitting right here!" Toga pouted.

Dabi rolled his eyes. "My God, you two are talking about murdering her, who gives a shit if you hit her or not?"

Midoriya shrugged. "It just feels wrong."

"Okay so you want to chivalrously murder the woman?" Dabi rubbed his eyes. "I can't believe I just fucking said that!"

Midoriya pointed across the table. "Let's send Toga."

She smiled. "Yes, send me!"

Tomura shook his head. "No, no, no, Toga is decent at hand to hand combat but her real skill set is infiltration. Sending her by herself is too dangerous."

Midoriya smiled. "Awww, you do care about your people."

Tomura continued to shake his head. "No, no I don't but it is a waste to just needlessly throw away your resources."

Toga was pouting again. "I'm still sitting right here." She tapped the table. "Right here."

Dabi held up his hands. "Stop, I've got an idea."

"I'm listening." Tomura sighed. "What is it? Dazzle us with your brilliance."

"We shoot her."

"I'm sorry I asked."

"Wait a damn minute, we make it look like a professional hit. Double tap to the head from a high rise when she is going to some function. If you use hollow points, there won't be enough left for even the most skilled healer." Dabi pointed to Midoriya. "You get your chivalrous killing, she won't even know what hit her." He snapped his fingers. "Dead before she hits the ground." He pointed at Shigaraki. "And you start a gang war, they will immediately think it's a rival."

Tomura cocked his head. "Oh, that's actually not a bad idea. We kill her and let them tear each other apart and then pick up some new business in the process."

"Bingo."

It took a few days to formulate the official plans and get the supplies together. Dabi through his own unique skillset even managed to get a sniper rifle that would be easily traced back to the rival Nakamura gang. The Gilded Phoenix was attending a movie opening two days later, glitz, glamour and the media would be in high attendance. All the pieces fell into place and Friday night, Midoriya found himself on the twenty fifth floor in an empty office.

He stood by the window looking down at the scene before him. Across the street the posh theater was all lights, cameras and people in fancy dress. A red carpet covered the concrete and a steady trail of the rich and famous made their way down it to the entrance. He trailed one black, leather clad finger down the mirrored glass.

"Are you ready?" The soft touch at his back and the silky voice in his ear. He turned to find Tomura at his side, a slight smile on his lips and excitement in his eyes.

No, he wasn't ready, he felt nervous and sick. Somehow this was worse. It wasn't the heat of the moment, it wasn't just fueled by outrage. This was calculated and cold. But she's just as bad. She deserves it. It was really doing a service to the city and the people. They were cleaning up the trash that dared to call themselves heroes.

When you fight monsters, you have to be careful not to become one yourself. Is that what was happening to him? He looked into the red eyes and felt his heart speed up. He didn't understand it but he couldn't deny it. He'd never felt like this before, never been so attached, it was like being addicted to a drug. Maybe it was the danger, the forbidden nature that made it all so much sweeter.

He looked to the high-powered rifle set up beside them. It would be the easiest thing in the world. You point and you squeeze and it's over. No blood to wash off this time but he would have blood on his hands forever. The kind you couldn't wash off. No one would see it but he would know it was there.

He'd participated last time but he hadn't dealt the killing blow. This death would be on his head alone. After this there was no going back, he would be a villain in the world's eyes even if she did deserve it, even if she was worse than any of them.

The hand traveled up his spine, sending shivers through him. "She's coming now."

Midoriya moved to the gun, fitting his eye to the scope and his finger on the trigger. Tomura moved with him, not breaking contact. His head moved down and he felt the lips on his ear. "Do it for me."

He swung the gun in a gentle arc looking for her amongst the crowd. He would do it for him. He was pretty sure he was going to hell for this but it was okay. He wasn't going there alone. He wouldn't be alone, not in this world or the next. He wanted Tomura. If that meant doing this then he would do it.

Finally, he found her, resplendent in her trademark feathers, waving at the crowd and sashaying to the entrance. He fitted the crosshair between her eyes and took a deep breath and squeezed. The window shattered in a rain of tinted glass and her smiling face disappeared into a red mist, the world far below them erupted into chaos. He exhaled and it was done.

As he raised his head, Shigaraki was on him, pushing him against the wall and pinning him there with his body. He ran one finger down Midoriya's face. "I love you."

Midoriya's green eyes locked with his red ones. "I love you too." Tomura kissed him then, hard and bruising. Izuku reached up and pulled him closer wanting nothing more in the world than what was in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

After that first time, it got easier. Tomura had a never-ending list of the corrupt, worthless and twisted heroes that operated within and around the city. Black and white fell away and everything was shades of grey that were simpler to rationalize. If that little voice in the back of his head started to act up, he stubbornly pushed it down and ignored it. Surprisingly they were incredibly successful, hit after hit went flawlessly and they grew lax in their own self-confidence. Both of them should have realized sooner but the hunters had become the hunted.

Tomura and Izuku walked side by side down the deserted city street. They were doing a simple reconnoiter, trying to verify new information. Somewhere on this block, there was supposed to be a base of operations.

Midoriya stopped and shielding his eyes looked up at the endless expanse of brick and broken windows. There was absolute silence, they had left behind the sounds and movement of humanity three blocks ago. "There is nothing here."

"There has to be."

Izuku lowered his hands, turning toward Tomura. "Either we have the wrong place or that information is crap." He gazed around at the darkness, lit only periodically by a still surviving streetlight. "I have a bad feeling about this, let's get back."

Shigaraki pulled out his phone and called up a map, he pointed up ahead. "If we go this way, we can take a shortcut up an alleyway."

They turned down the alleyway, it was narrow and trash filled, one flickering light halfway down throwing most of it into shadows. Behind them a bottle skidded across the concrete and Midoriya jumped, spinning around. "What was that?"

Tomura reached out and pulled him closer. "It's okay. It's probably just a cat. You're starting to make me paranoid, come on."

They turned and took one more step when the voice rang out, clear, strong and unmistakable in the deserted alley. "Shigaraki, it's time to stop. Give yourself up and come along quietly." All Might stepped from the darkness into the weak light, all pomp and splendor.

They both spun, Midoriya unconsciously taking a step protectively in front of Tomura. "Fuck, where the hell did he come from?"

Tomura reached out and pulled Izuku closer. "It's okay, the dumb ass is alone. We can take him."

The worried green eyes looked up into his face. "Are you sure about that?" He turned back as All Might began to slowly walk up the corridor. It had been months since he had seen him. He had always thought they would go after him, not the other way around.

All Might stopped and called out again. "I know what you've been doing. At first it was hard to put the pieces together but lately you've gotten sloppy and over confident. It ends tonight. I don't want to hurt you. Give yourself up."

Tomura's fingers tightened on Izuku's shoulders. Midoriya glanced back at him. He knew he was getting angry and when he got angry he did stupid things. He reached up putting his hand over his. "I'll distract him. You have to get in close. Come in from behind and go for his old stomach wound. If you can open that back up, I think we might have him."

Tomura nodded and they separated, he went to the left and started moving forward, hoping All Might would focus on him. Shigaraki went to the right hugging the wall.

All Might folded his arms. "So, we're going to fight." He turned his attention to Midoriya. "Who did you bring with you? Maybe I can talk some sense into him."

Izuku realized that with the low light behind him and with his hood up, All Might hadn't recognized him yet. He could use that against him. That one moment of surprise might be all they needed. He took a few more steps forward and then stopped, reaching up and pulling down the hood. "He brought me."

It almost worked. All Might faltered and lost that trademark poise. "Midoriya? But why…"

Tomura went for it, sprinting forward and grabbing All Might's side with both hands. The surprise turned to pain as he screamed but there wasn't enough time. He was very fast and very strong and Tomura was no match for him in hand to hand combat. He turned and flung him, sending him flying backwards into the brick wall. The wall cracked and crumbled as he collapsed into a pile on the ground.

"No! Don't you hurt him!" Midoriya stopped thinking logically and just attacked putting far too much power behind one punch. He hit All Might sending him into the opposite wall which caved in covering the hero in a cascade of broken bricks and shards of glass. He grabbed his arm realizing he had just broken every bone in it. "Fuck!" He knew better. He was letting emotion take over.

He ran over to Tomura, falling to his knees and pulling the other boy up. "Are you okay?"

Shigaraki groaned holding his left side. "He broke my ribs." He was also having trouble breathing, taking quick short breathes and grimacing after every one. "And I'm pretty sure I've got a punctured lung, so yeah, not okay."

Midoriya pulled him closer. "We need to get out of here."

"What about him?"

Izuku looked over at the pile of wreckage. "I don't know, I don't think it was enough."

Tomura grabbed his arm. "We need to finish it."

The bricks moved across the way, All Might coughed and pulled himself partially out. He was hurt badly but still very much alive. He was clinging to his side which ran dark with wet blood. "Midoriya, what are you doing? Why are you helping him? We thought you were dead."

Izuku looked around the alleyway for some escape route. They needed to get the fuck out of here now. All three of them were hurt, he was thinking the best you could make of this fight was a draw. If they could just get a little further away and buy some time, then they could get in contact with Kurogiri and he could open a warp gate. He looked back at All Might who was slowly crawling closer. "Shut up. That's a real good story."

"Midoriya, it's the truth. Look at me." Despite himself Izuku did just that, his eyes meeting All Might's. "After the earthquake there was a gas main leak. Your whole block burnt to the ground. The fire was so hot they never found all the bodies. We thought you were gone."

Izuku looked from one of them to the other, holding tighter to Tomura. "And whose fault was that? You never came. None of you did, you let them all die. Where were you All Might? Downtown helping the rich and famous, letting the little people die."

He pulled himself a little closer, leaving a trail of blood behind him. "Midoriya, I told you before. You do what you can, you can't save everyone but you do your best. And why are you clinging to the person who caused that quake in the first place."

Izuku froze. "What?" This was a bad dream. This wasn't happening. He was pretty sure he was starting to go into shock himself.

"Midoriya, he did it. That wasn't a natural earthquake. He was smart about it, he used the natural fault lines but he engineered the whole thing."

Izuku looked down at Tomura. "You didn't?"

Shigaraki grimaced, the one moment he had been dreading had finally arrived. "I did. I always thought Dabi would tell you just to spite me. I never thought that son of a bitch would figure it out."

Izuku pulled away, now he was having a hard time breathing. "How could you? How could you?" The pain suddenly turned to a white-hot rage and he grabbed Tomura's neck with his good hand and squeezed. "You killed them. You killed them all. You killed my mother, you almost killed me."

Tomura didn't move. "I didn't kill anyone. I didn't hold a gun to anyone's head, a knife to anyone's throat. I just orchestrated things. I made them happen." He pointed at All Might. "They could have saved them, they could have saved everyone but they didn't. It's their faults."

Izuku's eyes were filling with tears, he blinked them back trying to see. "No one could have saved my mother, you killed her."

"That was an accident. I'm sorry about that, I never meant for her to die, but Izuku…"

"What?"

Tomura smiled, he was crying now too. "I would do it all over again."

Izuku's fingers tightened on his throat. "You're not fucking helping yourself any."

"I'd do it all over again because it brought you to me. Even if it was only for a few months, it brought you to me and I love you."

The tears were steadily running down his cheeks now. "I love you too but how could you, how could you?" He shook him again. "Fight back damn it."

Tomura shook his head. "Never, I'd never fight you." Sirens came from the distance. Tomura looked over at the fallen form of All Might, he had a radio in his hand. "He called for help. Get out of here. Kill me or leave me but run. Don't let them catch you. I don't trust the other idiots to get you out."

Izuku let go of his throat, the anger was quickly fading away. "I can't kill you. Why would you think that?"

Tomura's eyes drifted close. "Because your mad and honestly it wouldn't take much right now." He opened his eyes again. "Why are you still here? Go, save yourself, you idiot."

All Might shifted again. "Midoriya, just give yourself up, we can fix this. It will be okay."

"Shut the fuck up and die already!" He threw a brick in All Might's direction. Yeah fix this. There was no fixing this mess. He looked from Tomura slowly fading before him to the bleeding All Might. No, he had made his choice a long time ago. There was no going back. It didn't matter how he had gotten here, he was here now. He had flirted with the line, crossed it and then left it far behind in the dust long ago. As bad as it hurt, they could get past this, somehow, he wasn't about to run away now.

He bent and with his good arm pulled Tomura to his feet. "Come on you asshole, and just know that I am still really fucking mad and you aren't forgiven. It's going to take a long time for me to fully forgive you."

"Izuku be smart, you can get further without me."

He pulled him tighter and started to drag him down the alleyway. "I'm not leaving you."

The sirens were getting louder, he went down another alleyway, half dragging, half carrying Tomura. He came to a plain metal door and kicked it open. They would have to hide and try and get a hold of Kurogiri. If they could get him in time, they could still get out of here. They were in a series of abandoned offices, he pulled him down hallway after hallway. They just needed somewhere to hole up for a while. He came to a closed door and opened it, a closet. It would have to do for now.

He slid Tomura to the floor and collapsed next to him, closing the door. "Give me your phone."

Shigaraki dug it out of his pocket and passed it to Midoriya. He opened it and texted Kurogiri.

911 – get us out of here now! Use the GPS and open a gate

Tomura's head dropped to his shoulder. Izuku stared down at the phone hopelessly. "It's taking too long. He's always so on the ball, so ready."

"Something might have happened." Tomura's fingers wrapped around Izuku's and squeezed. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything."

"Not now." He looked over into the red eyes. "Stop crying, it will be okay, he'll come." But he was starting to doubt that, from far away he could hear noises. All Might's backup had arrived, and it wouldn't take them long to find their hiding place. His hand tightened on Shigaraki's. He was scared now, it couldn't end like this.

The noises were getting closer, they had run out of time. He closed his eyes and buried his face in Tomura's neck. "I love you."

Tomura turned his head and their noses bumped together. "I love you."

The door was flung open, light and noise and chaos. He was pulled away from him and someone hit him with a quirk or a weapon. There was a brilliant flash of light, a searing pain and then nothing as he fell into a profound pool of darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"They're just kids."

Aizawa looked up from the video monitors. "Yeah deadly kids and what are you doing here Toshinori? You should be in the hospital."

"I'm fine. Move over."

Aizawa scooted over on the wooden bench to make room for his friend. Yagi sat down, groaning slightly and holding his side.

Shota studied him with worried eyes. "Seriously are you all right? Why did you go alone? Why are you always so damn stubborn? That was the biggest sting operation we did in years and you almost wrecked it by charging off after the leader on your own."

"I thought he was going to be alone and no matter what, he's still Shimura's grandson. I didn't want that hothead Endeavor proving a point. I knew Shigaraki would fight like a cornered cat. I didn't want him to get hurt. Are they both okay?"

Aizawa looked at the screens again. "As you said they're kids, they are both fine. You bounce back a lot easier at that age. You on the other hand, almost wound up dead. Is it gone – the power?"

Toshinori looked down at the ground. "I don't know. I think it might be. I don't have the strength right now to even attempt to change. It was only a matter of time." He flexed his hand. "I knew it was fading."

Aizawa glared at him. "Well you didn't have to throw it away on something stupid."

"We got them. How many others did you pick up?"

Shota sighed. "Plenty but again it's only the ones on the bottom. The other high-level members got away. That damn warp gate bastard was quick too, he made away and detonated their base. That place went up in a ball of flames, we won't find anything there."

"Are they talking?"

Aizawa rolled his eyes. "Of course not."

Toshinori reached out and touched the screen that showed Midoriya huddled in the corner of the cell. "We failed him. I failed him."

"We thought he was dead besides, you said, he was there on his own free will and even protected Shigaraki."

Yagi looked away. "He did but…"

"But what? You can't save everyone. If you ask me the boy is a lost cause."

Toshinori's eyes flashed. "You give up to easily."

Aizawa threw his hands up in the air. "Really? Look at the facts, he's been with them for over six months. You don't know what they did to him, what he's seen, what he's done and do I have to mention his unhealthy attachment to that one." He pointed to the screen that showed Tomura's cell. "When they tracked them down, they had to forcefully pull those two apart."

Yagi snapped his fingers. "But that's it, don't you see? He hasn't changed, he's still the same Midoriya."

"I do not see."

"He was hurting, both physically and mentally and he was angry. The smart though selfish thing to have done was run and he had more than enough opportunity. If he would have run, he would have gotten away. He didn't, he stayed and tried to help Tomura. That's the Midoriya I know, he stayed, he tried to save him."

Aizawa sighed heavily. "That is a really fucked up way of looking at things."

"But it's true."

"Maybe."

Yagi looked from screen to screen. "What happens to them now?"

"Well Shigaraki has enough warrants and crimes attached to his name that he is going away for a very long time. In a few days, they will transfer him to a high security facility to await trial. Midoriya is a little more difficult. We don't have anything linking him directly to any crimes but he is definitely an accessory and he helped attack you. If he would roll over on them and talk, then it would be a lot easier but I don't see him doing that, exactly for the reasons you just mentioned. His misplaced loyalty is going to keep him quiet."

Yagi smiled and touched Shota's arm. "Work with me."

Aizawa pulled away. "No."

"Please, I can do this."

Shota rolled his eyes. "You can't save everyone."

Yagi grabbed his sleeve again. "Let me try."

"Well there is one thing, I don't even know why I'm mentioning it…"

"Yes?"

Aizawa sighed. "Why am I doing this? Okay, officially Midoriya is dead. He doesn't even exist in the system anymore. I could pull some strings, call in some favors but I still think this is a bad idea.

Toshinori grabbed him in an awkward bear hug. "Thank you, thank you, owww." He pulled away rubbing at his side.

"Don't thank me, you've never tried to deprogram someone before. It won't be pretty."

"You had one job." All For One moved out of the dark shadows and stood over the cowering form of Kurogiri. The purple mist swirled in agitated circles.

"I know sir and I'm sorry, I have failed you."

"Fix it."

The yellow eyes looked up from the floor. "I will. I know where they are holding him. I will get him back sir."

All For One sat down. "You will need help. How many of the others did they get in their surprise attack?"

The purple smoke seemed to solidify as his confidence came back. "Not many, most of the important ones got away. Dabi has already checked in and I'm pretty sure I know where Toga is hiding. I'm still tracking some of the others. They timed the attack when we were all separate."

"Don't let that happen again."

"It won't sir, again I'm sorry."

All For One waved his hand in a dismissive air. "What are you waiting for? Go! Bring Tomura back to me."

The purple mist swirled in a small tornado and was gone. He reappeared amongst garish tables and booths now covered in a heavy dust. The walls were painted a bright orange and green, paper mache parrots hung from the ceiling and the walls were plastered with sugar skulls and advertisements for two for one margaritas. Dabi leaned back in a booth, legs crossed playing on his phone. Twice sat across from Dabi arranging salt and pepper shakers. Toga danced around the room, lighting candles.

Dabi didn't look up from his phone but still called out to the older villain. "Kurogiri, how did it go with big, big boss?"

The smoke wavered and he solidified next to Dabi in the booth. "Better than I thought it would, we need to start planning. I see you found Toga. That's good, she is going to be pivotal."

Toga slide over sitting next to Twice. "Pivotal huh? I like the sound of that!"

Dabi clicked his phone off and slipped it into his pocket. "So, operation break out the boss and his boyfriend? You know I am never going to let him live this one down. Those two dumbasses are the only ones that got caught."

Kurogiri's yellow eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't do that."

Toga shook her head. "Bad idea."

Twice did finger guns. "You should definitely do that." He suddenly pulled the guns back and shook his head violently. "Horrible idea Dabi, horrible."

Dabi only giggled. "You guys have no sense of fun." He waved his finger around at their surroundings. "By the way, what the hell is up with the new base of operations? An old Mexican restaurant?"

Toga smiled. "I like it!"

"It's only temporary. When we are done, we're moving downtown to the skyscraper."

Dabi held up his hand for a high-five and Toga smacked it. "Going downtown girl!"

The purple smoke swirled over the table top and when it cleared there was a large tablet. Kurogiri brought up a map of the city. "Shigaraki and Deku are being held here." The mist circled a city block. "It's the old county lock up but they won't be there for very long." He highlighted a path to another block across the map. "I figure we have a day or two before they move them to the high security prison. We have to get them before then because this place," he pointed to the prison, "is pretty much impregnable."

Dabi waved his hand. "So just do your magic warp gate and get them out."

"I can't. They have a disrupter over the whole area, it kills any warp, door or transportation quirks."

Dabi folded his arms. "Okay so we go old school prison break. We wait for them to move them and then you open a gate in the van."

"I can only warp out of a moving vehicle not into one."

"You're making this difficult." He studied the map for a moment, placing his chin in his hand. "Okay, I have an idea. Toga we will definitely need your unique skill set."

The door creaked open and Tomura looked up quickly. It was just another fat, slob of a cop. How many damn people were they going to send in here and how many did he have to tell to fuck off before they got the idea that he wasn't saying anything. The cop closed the door behind him and dropped the key on the floor. He bent over to pick it up, displaying have of his ass as his pants slid down. Tomura looked away, did they have to send the disgusting ones to him?

The cop turned back, snapping the keys to his belt but then he just stood there and stared. Tomura looked back nervously, why was this one acting so weird. The cop waited for their eyes to meet and then winked. Oh crap, not good. He dropped his eyes. They had sent in a fat pervert but there had to be cameras, right? They wouldn't let some freak molest him, would they? He looked up at the ceiling hopelessly. Fuck, where were his people? Why hadn't they gotten him out of here yet?

The cop ambled over, getting closer and closer, until they were almost touching and he could smell the disgusting stench of the man. The meaty head bent down and he pulled away as far as he could. "Well hello again, Shigaraki-sama."

His head shot up, eyes widening. "Toga?"

The cop giggled, an incredibly strange sound coming from the solid form. "In the flesh, so to speak."

"Thank God, I thought you were some sick pervert. But can we?"

"Talk, yes." He held up a meaty hand, gesturing behind himself. "Tax dollars hard at work, they have cameras but no audio, it's been broken for months."

Tomura smiled. "I take back all the mean things I said about you."

"You better." He looked down at his own body. "This body is disgusting and his blood tastes horrible, it's like nicotine and gas station chili. So gross."

"How's Deku, is he okay? How are you getting us out?"

The cop waved his hand. "Settle down boss. He's fine. He's in the next room."

"Did you talk to him yet?"

The cop's head shook from side to side. "No, I don't want to push my luck. You'll only be getting one visit from me. I had to drain this dude, he won't be showing up for work tomorrow."

"What's the plan?"

The cop leaned over. "Both of you are scheduled to be transported to the maximum-security lockup tomorrow. That's when we make our move." He shook his hand and a small piece of plastic slipped out of his sleeve. "You can pick a lock right boss?"

"Of course I can pick a lock."

The cop smiled. "Good. Let me see your hands."

Tomura held up his cuffed hands. The meaty fingers turned his left wrist and pushed the anti-quirk cuff down as far as it would go. "This is going to hurt." He slid the small piece of sharp plastic just under the skin at Tomura's wrist, pushing it down steadily until it all but disappeared. Shigaraki winced but didn't pull back. "Small, sharp, bendable and best of all plastic." A small bit of blood welled up and trickled down his wrist. The cop moved quickly, wiping it up with one finger, before ecstatically plunging the digit into his mouth and sucking at it with a soft moan.

"Toga."

"You gotta give a girl something, you taste so much better than this fat ass."

"Toga."

"Yeah, sorry. Okay anyway, tomorrow, wait until you are in the van with Deku and on the move. The ride is going to be a bit bumpy. Use that to your advantage, get those cuffs off, kill the guards and melt a hole in the van. After that, jump, Kurogiri can't warp into moving objects but once your free, he'll catch you before you hit the ground."

Tomura rubbed at his wrist where the small plastic tool was now embedded. "A trust fall huh?"

"Don't worry boss, we got you. I'll see you tomorrow and next time, I'll wear something more appropriate."

Midoriya didn't bother to move or look up when he heard the door open. It was the same bullshit all over again. He was locked up in a tiny, empty room but this time it was the other side doing it to him. He would just not acknowledge them and eventually they would go away. How long was this going to go on for this time?

He figured the others would come for Tomura. And then Tomura would come for him, right? He wouldn't leave him here? No, he wouldn't leave him. He had to hold on to that thought. Tomura would get him out. Eventually they would be together again. It was killing him not knowing what happened, if he was okay, where he was at?

He leaned his head against the cold wall, ignoring the presence that he could feel staring at him. "Midoriya." Despite himself he turned, Toshinori sat in the chair in front of him. He turned back to the wall. So, he was still alive, part of him was glad. He didn't really want Yagi dead.

"Midoriya, I made some deals. I'm taking you somewhere else, not that you will like it any better but I'm hoping, over time, that you start to talk to me again. I'm hoping we can fix things."

He looked up. Taking him away? Where? When? No, he had to stay close to Tomura. If they separated them, how would he find him? For the first time since they had caught him, he spoke. "No, I need to stay here. I don't want to go with you."

"I'm sorry Midoriya, you don't have a choice anymore." Toshinori stood and walked to the door, he knocked on it twice and it opened, admitting two men dressed in white scrubs. They advanced on the bed and Izuku pushed himself further into the corner. One of them held a wicked looking syringe.

"No, no, no, no…" He looked left and right but there was no escape and with the damn anti-quirk cuffs on he had no power. One of them grabbed his leg and he kicked but the other was already on him, plunging the needle deep into his arm. He clawed at it but he already felt the drugs kicking in, his fingers getting weaker, movements slowing down. They rolled him onto his back. He was fighting to keep his eyelids open but it was a losing battle. Toshinori appeared above him again. "It's for your own good Midoriya."

"I hate you." The green eyes closed and this time didn't open again.

Yagi waved at the men waiting by the door and they wheeled the stretcher in. They pulled the limp body onto it and covered it with a sheet before wheeling him out of the door.

Aizawa stood at the entrance, arms folded. "Seems like a lot of theatricals Toshinori."

Yagi joined him. "I don't want anyone finding him. I need to keep him hidden for a while, from society and from the villains. The less people that know about this, the better."

"If you say so but then keep your own damn head down too."

Toshinori nodded. "I will."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Tomura lay on the bunk staring at the ceiling but not seeing it. Instead he was going through the "plan" in his head for the twentieth time. All he had to go on were the bare bones that Toga had given him. He hoped that was enough. They would transport Izuku and him today. Hopefully only two guards in the back with them. The team would provide some kind of distraction and he had to seize that moment.

The door creaked open and he watched them enter out of the corner of his eye. Two guards, one who looked like he should have already retired and the other a kid fresh out of the academy that was shaking in his boots. Perfect! He almost felt bad about having to kill both of them.

The old man grabbed his arm pulling him to his feet. "Let's go kid."

He let them push him along. He would be mister model prisoner until the time came. Let them relax and think this was just another day on the job. They went down endless bland corridors before coming to the underground garage that housed the police vehicles.

It was a standard transport van, so no surprises there. He took a deep breath and exhaled, this was going smoothly so far. No need to worry, everything would be fine. The old man unlocked and swung the door open, Tomura abruptly stopped, the young kid behind him running into his back. Things had just stopped running smoothly.

Aizawa stood in the back of the transport, leaning on one wall and smiling down at him. "I'll take him from here boys." He none to gently leaned down and pulled Shigaraki into the back, shoving him onto one of the benches.

Tomura looked around, no one else but the two of them and no Midoriya. Everything was going to hell now, he hoped the team had a plan B. Out of everyone, they had to pick Aizawa the quirk killer who would watch him with an eagle eye. He had no idea how he was going to get anywhere with him as the guard.

Aizawa was watching him closely already. "Looking for your little friend? He's already long gone. It's just you and me today and I'm going to make sure that you go from one cage to another cage."

The doors slammed shut and locked behind them. Aizawa walked over and sat across from him. He put one foot up on the bench next to Tomura and moved his other leg on the floor until he was touching him. He couldn't even move on the bench now with Aizawa's legs locking him into place. Shota only smiled at him again. "I don't care what your little friends have planned, I'm not breaking eye contact with you."

He looked down at the cuffs. This was completely impossible. He was fucked. Every move he made was being scrutinized. The van started up and started to roll. He shut his eyes and tried desperately to think of something to do, anything.

The van rolled smoothly along and with each passing second his desperation grew. Where the hell was their diversion? Maybe Aizawa would slip up. He held onto that thought, it was all he had right now. Outside above the muffled sounds of traffic, there was a squeal of tires. He looked up and felt Aizawa tense across from him.

It all happened in a flash of sound, sudden motion and agony. One second, they were sitting there, moodily staring at each other, and the next the van was tipping and gravity hated them. The sound of rending metal was horribly loud and painful. As the van lost its grip and fell to its side, he was partially thrown, partially fell into Aizawa's arms.

He landed none to gracefully on top of him. The wall of the van was now the floor where they were sprawled together in a tangle of limbs. Tomura raised his head, ready to fight but the form under him was completely still. He lifted himself up hands splayed on Aizawa's chest. The hero was still breathing but knocked out cold. He had inadvertently broken Tomura's fall and therefore, taken the worst of the beating.

Tomura wasn't sure if he should be happy or pissed. They had just flipped the fucking van but hey take what you can get. He went for the lock pick but then shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the keys from Aizawa's belt and unlocked the cuffs.

As he unsnapped the metal from around his wrists he felt the familiar tingle again as the power came back, flowing into his hands. He flexed his fingers, it had only been a few days but he had missed it immensely.

He laid his hands on the back of the door and the metal melted and fell away into dust. When the hole was big enough he climbed out into the smoking chaos his team had created. There were screams and shots in the distance, he turned to see a Nomu stampeding a street away. That was a nice touch he hadn't even thought of, maybe they weren't that bad after all.

He turned again and saw the van destroyer in all it's smoking and bent glory. It looked like they had found the largest truck they possibly could to ram him. Dabi climbed out the window, hitting the ground with a smile.

Tomura wanted to strangle him. He pointed at the smashed van that now resembled a crushed bug. "Toga said and I quote 'a rough ride,' not we are going to T-bone the van with a semi. You could have fucking killed me."

Dabi shrugged his shoulders. "Too much?"

Shigaraki nodded. "Yeah, too fucking much!"

"But it worked." Dabi grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him to a swirling purple cloud. "Let's get out of here before the cavalry arrive."

The purple smoke covered them and then as it cleared, Dabi and Tomura stood in the familiar, darkened, air-conditioned lair of All For One. Kurogiri and Toga leaned against the nearby wall. Tomura only had eyes for Toga and advanced on her with all his pent-up anger.

He grabbed her by the throat with four fingers, slamming her back against the wall. "You said Deku would be with me and he wasn't." He tightened his grip and shook her for emphasis. "What happened? Where is he?"

Toga clawed at the fingers ineffectively, her eyes filling with fear. "I don't know boss. He was supposed to be there. He was there one minute and then the next, he was gone and no one was talking."

Dabi grabbed his arm and pulled him back, his other hand erupting into blue flames. "Leave her alone. It's not her fault. Whatever happened to him was above the pay grade of the fat ass we kidnapped."

The cold, almost mechanical voice of All For One rang out. "Tomura, let the girl go."

He reluctantly loosened his hold and Toga pulled away, shrinking into Dabi for protection.

All For One stood, a darker shadow amongst the glow of computer screens and medical equipment. "I've told you before Tomura that forming attachments is dangerous. You should never become to attached to anyone, even myself. It's a weakness that will be used against you."

Shigaraki only glared at him. "I don't care what you've said, I'm going to find him and I'm going to get him back." He turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Kurogiri."

The purple smoke swirled and seemed to bow. "Yes, sir."

"Watch him and make sure this doesn't cause more trouble."

"Yes, sir."

He waved a hand in the darkness. "The rest of you, dismissed." They turned quietly and filed out of the door.

When Midoriya opened his eyes again, he was laying on the floor of a completely white room. He tried to sit up and his head spun, a wave of dizziness and nausea hitting him, driving him back down. He closed his eyes, waiting for it to recede before slowly pushing himself back up again. That was better although he still felt sick.

Where the fuck was he now? He pushed himself back leaning against the wall. As he took in his meager surroundings, the realization suddenly dawned on him. He was in a padded, white room with nothing in it. There was no window and harsh, hooded florescent lights illuminated this new form of hell. There was only one door with a tiny, chicken-wired window.

He looked down at himself. Now instead of the prisoner orange, it was the patient white. Now instead of hand cuffs there was one circular band, clamped tightly onto his right wrist. That was the only thing that was better, even though the small band killed his power just the same. Fucking All Might had put him into an insane asylum and he said he wanted to help.

He looked up at the unbroken, white expanse of the ceiling. What to do now? Should he stay quiet or play along? All Might seemed to think he was some abused victim. Could he play the victim? He could try. If he could win the idiot's trust then maybe he could get away. It was all he had right now. At least an asylum would have less security than a prison.

He pulled his knees up and hugged them to his body, closing his eyes tightly. Tomura, where are you? He felt the hot sting of tears welling up behind his eyelids. Please, come and find me. Get me out of here. It was the first time he had been separated from him for more than a few hours and the pain and loss was like a physical wound. All he wanted was to be with him again.

Toshinori watched Midoriya on the small screen in front of him. He had arranged for a tiny hidden camera to be mounted into the corner so he could keep an eye on him. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He could feel the despair and sadness rolling off of the boy, even from the small grainy image. Now he was the one torturing him but he had to, he still felt he could save him. Somehow, he could fix him, he could fix all of this. He had faltered and it had fallen apart, now he had to pick up the pieces and put them back together.

His phone rang and he looked down, it was Aizawa. "Hello."

"Toshinori?" Aizawa sounded like shit, like he had been out all night on a bender.

"Yes?"

"He got away."

"What!?" Yagi almost dropped the phone. "What the hell happened?"

A heavy sigh from the other end. "They rammed the van with a semi-truck. I just never thought they would try something that stupid or dangerous."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've got a concussion but surprisingly that's it. When the damn thing flipped, I ended up breaking his fall and got knocked out cold."

"So, he escaped?"

"Yes, yes he did."

Yagi looked up at the ceiling. "If you were out, why did he leave you alive? That would have been a perfect opportunity to kill you."

"I don't know. It puzzled me too, maybe there wasn't enough time, heat of the moment or maybe just maybe Midoriya changed him a little too. With the way they have been acting, their twisted honor system, it would have been dishonorable to take someone out that was defenseless."

Toshinori looked back at the small screen. "Maybe."

"Anyway, be careful, I have a feeling they are going to be coming for Midoriya next."

Yagi shook his head. "They will never be able to find him."

"Yeah and I said, there is no way Shigaraki will escape. Don't underestimate him. That whole group is playing by a different set of rules."

"Okay. Keep in touch."

"I will."

The line went dead. Toshinori looked at the dark phone for a while and then back at the screen. No, he wouldn't find them. He had covered their tracks. It would be impossible to find them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kurogiri opened the door and sighed, the room inside was a mess with scattered papers, books and clothes littering every surface. The only light came from the corner, a desk dominated the space with four large monitors setup. Shigaraki was sprawled in the chair in front of it, head leaning on one hand, while the other pushed keys to make the results on the page advance.

Kurogiri carefully navigated around the obstacles until he stood next to the desk. He put a plate down on a stack of books. "I made you a sandwich."

Shigaraki pushed the plate away without looking up. "I told you, I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten anything in two days and I don't think you've slept at all either."

The head turned, red eyes flashing through the tangled blue strands. "I'm fine. Go away."

"You need to eat and sleep. If you make yourself sick, you won't be able to help anyone."

Shigaraki turned away from the screens to face Kurogiri, running both hands through his hair and sighing himself. "It's just, it's just, I've looked through everything ten times and I can't find it. It has to be here. I'm just missing it." He gestured to the screens. "I hacked into the police mainframe. I looked through all the transfers and nothing. All the video footage from that day is missing, supposedly lost in a computer malfunction but the next day everything is working perfectly again." He pushed the chair away from the desk in disgust. "There has to be a trail. Why can't I find it?"

"You will. I know you will but you also need to take care of yourself."

He pulled the plate closer and finally took a bite. "Before we got caught, I told him to run and get away because I didn't trust the other idiots to get him out if he got caught. Now I'm one of those idiots."

The purple smoke swirled slightly. "Tomura, you're not an idiot. Eat, sleep and you'll figure it out." He turned and drifted soundlessly through the door.

Kurogiri had a point. He had a stabbing pain in his right temple that was making it hard to concentrate. He finished eating and turned the monitors off. Shigaraki sat in the darkness for a few minutes before getting up and collapsing onto the bed. He really was tired but it didn't feel right being alone now. There should be a warm lump curled up next to him and there wasn't. He was surprised at how much he missed him and stupid little things like this. He rolled over instead, grabbing the pillow and burying his face in it, closing his eyes and trying to sleep.

He ended up sleeping for twelve hours straight but when he woke up, he had it. He knew what he had been missing. He had been looking at it the wrong way. It wasn't where he had left from, it was where he had gone. The police station was irrelevant, of course they would cover their tracks at that end. The key was the receiving point, there had to be some record there of an arrival.

Shigaraki sat up in bed thinking. It had happened quickly. It was a sudden change of plans. It was unlikely they would use a false identity, those took time to build. So, he was tracing a John Doe, more difficult but not impossible. Now places, he doubted it would be a private residence. No, they would want security of some kind, somewhere they could still keep someone under lock and key and surveillance. The only thing he could think of were jails or hospitals. He'd start there, it was something.

Tomura stood and went back to the desk, turning the monitors back on and calling up a search. He had nine institutions, five hospitals and four jails. He keyed steadily for several minutes, going through various systems and creating a list of results. He had forty-five John Does admitted to the nine places on the day Midoriya had disappeared. That was a lot to research and would take some time but now he had his confidence back. He touched the screen with one finger, running over the list. I'm on the right track now, I'll find you.

Midoriya paced back and forth in the tiny white room. This had to be the worse place he had been locked up in yet. He should be getting used to it by now but he wasn't. For starters, they never turned off the fucking lights, bright ass fluorescents, twenty-four hours a day. He couldn't tell how much time had passed, it could be minutes, it could be hours, everything just dragged. Second there was a distant sound of either screaming, crying or moaning. It never seemed to stop.

He stopped pacing and leaned against the wall, sliding down it slowly until he was propped up in the corner. He closed his eyes wishing the noise would just stop for a little bit. There was a scrape and a click as the door opened and he looked up.

Toshinori came through the entry. As soon as he cleared the portal, it was closed and there was the sound of a lock being thrown behind him. He looked around and seemed to notice for the first time that there was no place to sit down. Instead he went to the opposite corner and sat on the ground, painfully clutching at his side.

"Hello Midoriya, will you talk to me now?"

Izuku shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? I've got nothing better to do."

Yagi shifted restlessly, first trying to sit one way and then another before settling into a cross legged position. Truth be told, he had no idea what the hell he was supposed to say. He was starting to realize he wasn't cut out for this but he had to try. "Tell me what happened."

"That's a little open ended, do you want to narrow that down a bit?"

Toshinori nodded. "Okay after the earthquake, what happened to you?"

"Going back to the beginning, are we? Okay, after the earthquake, Tomura pulled me out of the rubble and took me with him."

Yagi pulled back a little. "You call him by his first name? You have that close of a relationship with him?"

Midoriya giggled. "You could say that." If the old man really knew how 'close' he would probably have a heart attack.

"Then what?"

"I was hurt pretty bad. He locked me up in a room." Izuku pointed around them. "Like this but a hell of a lot better, the place they were holed up in was a dump but it was still nicer than this and he treated me better."

Toshinori seized on the first thing that came to his mind. "See a true friend wouldn't lock you up."

Midoriya gave him a perplexed look, cocking his head to the side. "Really? Did you just completely miss the part where I said, like this, how you've now locked me up?"

Shit, that had come out the wrong way. "But Midoriya, I've only locked you up for your own good."

He laughed then. "He said the same thing. You're batting two for two, want to go again?"

Yagi looked down at the ground. "Buy why? After all of that, why? After what you've gone through and what you know, why are you still loyal?"

It was Midoriya's turn to look uncomfortable. He pulled his knees up, hugging them, turning his head to the wall. "Because he was always nice to me, he kept his promises and he told the truth. He might have kept secrets from me but even then, when he was confronted, he told me the truth." He turned and glared at Yagi. "We only went after people who deserved it. Did you know about all of them? How corrupt and twisted and evil they were? What they were doing?"

"Some of them, yes."

"Then why didn't you do anything?"

Toshinori rubbed his hands on his pants. When had this interview been flipped back over onto him? Why was he now on the defensive? "It takes time. You have to gather the proof. Some of them, you have to treat very delicately because of the image they have built up in the public. You can't just tear that down and expose everything because it would hurt the image of a hero altogether."

Midoriya smiled. "That's what I thought, you know, he always told me that you deserved to be on the list but I always said no. That if anything, you were just misguided or stupid but now, I'm starting to think he had a point."

"But Midoriya, you can't be judge, jury and executioner all together. Society has rules for a reason. What you were doing with them was wrong."

Izuku crossed his arms, his green eyes cold and staring. "If you say so." He turned away. "I think I'm done talking to you for now. You should go, I think I actually prefer the solitude to your company."

Toshinori stood and walked to the door. Well that had been a train wreck. Was there anyway he could reach him? He knocked on the door and it was opened. Maybe he needed someone else to talk to him. Someone neutral, not a teacher, someone he had connected with in the past. They could meet and just talk about nothing in particular. Someone who would make him remember his past in a positive light. Someone who would force him to think about who he had been, what he had left behind when he had decided to follow Shigaraki.

He walked down the hall to the small office the staff had given him. He sat down heavily on the chair and pulled out his phone, dialing Aizawa. The phone rang twice and then a tired voice said, "Yes."

"It isn't going so well."

"I told you."

Yagi tapped the desk in front of him. "But I have another idea."

Shigaraki called up another record, taking a long drink of the coffee that had gone cold long ago. The picture finally loaded and came into focus, he almost dropped the mug. Finally! I've got you now. He started typing furiously, calling up every source he had on the place.

Midoriya had been admitted to the Channard institution for the criminally insane. They had sent him to an asylum, the bastards. He touched the screen again, just hang on love, I'm coming for you now. It lay on the outskirts of town on a sizable tract of land. He called up floor plans, employment records and security systems.

It actually looked fairly straight forward, especially with Kurogiri and Toga. The building itself had the standard anti-warp system in place but the grounds were wide open and they ran a skeleton crew on second and third shift. He grabbed his phone and texted the group to meet him in the library in ten.

When he opened the door, Toga was already sitting at one of the tables wearing fuzzy, pink pajamas and rubbing her eyes. He sat across from her waiting. Kurogiri materialized at the head of the table and Dabi finally wandered in, looking pissed.

Dabi fell into the chair next to Toga, kicking his feet up on the table. "You do know what time it is?" He brandished his phone at Shigaraki. "It's three in the morning, I was sleeping."

Toga leaned over. "Why are you whispering?"

"Because it's a library."

Shigaraki groaned. "It's not like it's a public library, you don't need to whisper."

Toga whispered. "Now you're doing it." She stopped perplexed. "Crap, now I'm doing it. I really miss the bar."

Dabi nodded. "Me too."

Tomura waved them both away. "Whatever, pay attention, if you guys don't fuck this up, I'll get us another bar." He pulled out his tablet and called up the search results. "I found him. I found Deku. Now we have to start moving."

Toga perked up. "Awww, you found him!"

The purple smoke wavered beside them. "I knew you would do it."

"Okay enough." Shigaraki pointed at the map. "Here's my plan."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Midoriya was curled in the corner, trying to sleep. He was doing square roots in his head, trying to see how high he could get before he had to consciously stop and think of the answer. He heard the door open and close behind him but ignored it. It was either a nurse, an orderly or All Might in his not so mighty form. He had no desire to interact with any of them and hoped they would get the idea and just leave.

"Midoriya?"

That voice was…no! He jerked up, flipping around, fucking All Might. He sighed. "Todoroki, what are you doing here?"

Shoto stood in front of the door, looking like he was asking himself that exact same question. His eyes darted nervously around and he bit his lip. Then he seemed to make up his mind and he advanced into the room, sitting down in from of Izuku.

"Go home."

Todoroki ignored him and instead reached into his jacket and took out a small foil wrapped package. "I brought you some of my mom's cookies." He unwrapped it and put it between them. "Now she's not that great of a cook but they are okay."

Midoriya sighed again. "You aren't going to leave, are you?"

Shoto smiled. "No. Have a cookie." He picked one up and began to eat it himself.

Izuku shook his head and figured, why the hell not? He took one of the cookies and took a bite. "It's not that bad. So how did you end up visiting this fine establishment?"

"Aizawa grabbed me after class and swore me to secrecy, then he asked me if I would come and visit you."

Midoriya finished the cookie and took another one. "So now you're supposed to flip the conversation over to my poor life choices and how I'm throwing my potential away and how stupid I am?"

Shoto shook his head. "No, all he asked was that I come and see you. He didn't tell me anything else, I don't even know how you ended up here or why." He looked down with a pained expression. "We thought you were dead. There was a funeral and everything. It's actually still a shock to see you okay, sitting here."

"A funeral huh? Did you go?"

Shoto cocked his head, giving him that look. "Of course, I went. The whole school did, all the teachers were there too. They," he did air quotes, "buried you next to your mother. I took pictures if you want to see."

"You took pictures? That's kind of creepy Todoroki." He shrugged his shoulders. "Okay let me see."

Shoto scooted over until they were next to each other. He took his phone out and leaned over. Midoriya moved himself until their heads were almost touching. He unlocked the phone and scrolled through the images until he came to what he was looking for, then he blew up the picture. "That's where your mom is at and you are beside her if you really want to see."

Izuku stared at the picture, all the loss flooding back. "Awww, mom, I never really got the chance to say goodbye properly. It all happened so quickly." He stared at the picture for a long time. "It's a nice tombstone and a good place for her. I like the trees nearby." He pushed the button to lock the phone and pushed it back into Shoto's hands. "Thanks for showing it to me."

Todoroki looked at him with concern. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad, I just thought…"

Midoriya shook his head. "No, no, it's okay, really."

Shoto looked uncomfortable again, unsure of what to say or do next. "Maybe I should go now? But," he looked up into Midoriya's eyes, "do you want me to visit you again?"

Izuku smiled. "That would be nice." He picked up the last two cookies from the foil. "I'm keeping the cookies."

Toshinori watched the interaction on the small screen and smiled himself. Now I know how to get to you. He just had to take his time and not push things. He turned and left the office, meeting Shoto in the hallway. "Todoroki."

Shoto turned and waited for him to walk over. "Hello, I haven't seen you at school for a while. Have you been here?"

"Yes. You're not going to ask me what happened? How we all ended up here?"

Todoroki shook his head. "No, I figure one of you will tell me when the time is right."

Yagi smiled. This one never failed to surprise him. "Do you need a ride home?"

Shoto looked down at his watch. "No, there's a late bus in an hour. I'll just sit in the waiting room and catch up on some reading until then."

Toshinori patted him on the back. "Okay, thanks for coming."

Outside a powder blue Volkswagen beetle pulled up into a numbered parking spot. Toga shut the car off and reached for the pan of brownies beside her. She really liked this one, it was a shame she only got to play the part for one night. She leaned over, checking her hair and makeup in the rearview mirror. This girl was just super cute and stylish, she adjusted the nurse's hat on top of the piled brunette hair. She took a deep breath, show time.

After she had been given her assignment, Toga had studied all night long. She prided herself on being able to blend in and be a good actress. More cars pulled up and she waved to the occupants and greeted them by name as they joined her on the decorative path to the employee's entrance. One girl in particular, sidled up to her. She knew this was her mark's best friend at work. She slowed down until the other girl caught up to her.

"Sara, what have you got there?"

The other girl was also gorgeous, green scaled skin that shimmered in the moonlight and long black hair that flowed down her back. Toga wondered what her blood would taste like.

"Sonja! Hi, I just made some brownies."

"Really? For any special occasion?"

Toga shook her head. "No, I just felt like it."

Sonja studied the delicately frosted creations. "I didn't know you baked."

"Oh, I'm trying some new things. I figured I would share the results with the crew."

"From the looks of them, you've got it. Honestly, I am so glad you brought them. I was running late and didn't eat anything at home and now I'm starving."

Toga smiled sweetly as they swiped their ID badges and entered the building. She felt a little guilty for having to poison this lovely creature.

Standing back in the shadows of the trees at the edge of the parking lot were Shigaraki, Dabi, Kurogiri and Twice. Shigaraki lowered the binoculars. "And our girl is inside. Now we just have to wait for her signal."

Toga sashayed into the employee locker room, setting down her brownies on the break table before hanging up her coat and her purse. "Hey everybody, help yourself, I made some brownies." She was incredibly pleased when everyone except for one person descended on them.

Sonja bit into one and nodded. "This is really good. It has a faint almond taste, did you put nuts in them?"

Toga smiled. "It's just a tad bit of almond extract, you know for that special flair."

"Aren't you going to have one yourself?"

Toga laughed. "I'll get one during our first break, I was eating them while I was baking." She patted her flat stomach. "Believe me I shouldn't but it's okay to cheat on one day." Both of the girls laughed as they left the locker room, separating at the door as Sonja started her rounds, still eating the brownie. Toga turned in the opposite direction, heading to the front reception desk where her victim usually worked.

As she sat down at the desk, she activated the small communication device she wore. "All the marks have taken the cake, except big, burly security guard. He must be watching his weight and wasn't swayed by my brownies. Dabi, do you have him?"

Dabi clicked his on replying. "Of course, I do, do you doubt me?"

"Well he is pretty big, has a muscle quirk you know."

"Girl, nothing beats my fire."

Toga giggled. "If you say so, okay he just walked out the front entrance and is starting his rounds. Go get him, Dabi."

Shigaraki's voice replied. "How long Toga before we move?"

"Give it about fifteen minutes and they should start dropping like flies."

"Copy, be ready."

Toga saluted her invisible comrades. "Aye, aye captain."

Toshinori stared down into his empty coffee cup. He should be getting to bed but he was hungry. He decided he would make his way to the uninspired cafeteria and see what was left. He stepped into the hall and pulled the door shut behind him. He turned and saw one of the nurses walking toward him but she didn't look right. She was weaving and holding her stomach, suddenly she pitched forward vomiting onto the floor.

Yagi ran to her, falling onto his knees beside the prone body. "Hey, hey lady, are you okay?" He rolled her over. She was barely breathing. He took his phone out and started to dial. He never saw Toga in her borrowed body, sneaking up on him.

She smiled behind him. So, this was who had stolen away Deku-sama. Well she would wrap him up in a bow for Shigaraki-sama and get some bonus points. She brought the fire extinguisher down onto his head with all her might, sending Toshinori sprawling beside the dying nurse. She held it at the ready, waiting for him to move but it looked like she had gotten in a good hit. She tossed the extinguisher away and grabbed an ankle, dragging him back to the reception area.

Dabi walked slowly back to the clearing and the other waiting villains.

Shigaraki glared at him. "You took long enough. Let's go."

Dabi held up a finger. "Wait, Twice, can I have some clones please? How about three?"

Twice held his head in his hands. "Three! Three is a horrible number, unlucky." He stopped and perked up. "You know three is my favorite number. I'll make you two clones."

Dabi shrugged. "That works."

Todoroki sat in the corner of a plastic sofa in the main waiting room, reading. He didn't even know anything was wrong, completely absorbed in the book and his music. One of the Dabis peaked around a decorative column. Well lookie there, Christmas had come early and brought him a little red and white wrapped present. He suddenly had his own plan for the night and gestured to his other copies.

Shoto turned the page. One of the ear buds was pulled free and a soft voice dripping malice whispered to him. "Well, hello little brother."

Shoto turned, his right hand grabbing the figure behind him instantly coating it in a sheet of ice. But the entire thing just melted and dissolved. He stumbled to his feet, dropping the book. Laughter rang out all around him.

"Nope, not the real me, do you want to try again?"

Shoto spun. What the hell? What was happening? There was movement to his left and he spun again, shooting out more ice but it was only met with laughter; however, now he thought he knew where the enemy was hiding. He took a step back. A dark figure stepped out from another column, his hands erupting in blue flames. Shoto directed all his power at him, sending a huge spray of ice but again the figure melted away into nothing. He took another step back and realized his mistake as two arms wrapped around him.

"Wrong again baby brother, aren't you supposed to be the savior of the future? I actually expected more." Shoto tried to bring his hands up and Dabi tightened his grip, pressing the blade to his throat. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I don't want to hurt you but I will if you make me." He began to drag him to the exit. "Still not using your fire side huh? I would have thought you would have learned by now. Just remember, fire beats ice every time and my fire burns hotter than yours so don't try anything stupid huh?"

Shigaraki walked through the empty hallways. Where the fuck was everybody? He'd lost Dabi somewhere, Toga wasn't where she was supposed to be and he had no idea what Twice was doing. He passed an unconscious body, well it didn't really matter. They had done their parts, now they just had to show up at the extraction point or he would happily leave their asses behind.

He counted doors, this should be it. He laid his hand on the doorknob and lock, watching it decay into dust. As the locking mechanism deteriorated, the door slowly swung open. Midoriya was propped in one of the corners, at the noise he turned, his face breaking into a huge grin.

Shigaraki's chest felt tight and he couldn't breathe. It felt like such a long time since he had seen him. He ran, wrapping his arms around him, burying his face into the messy, green curls and almost knocking Midoriya down.

Midoriya hugged him back, laughing. "I missed you too. You took long enough."

Tomura pulled back, peppering his face with kisses. "I'm sorry but I've got you now and no one is taking you away again, I promise." He wrapped one arm around his back pulling him toward the door. "Let's go home."

They walked down the hallway, stepping over sprawled bodies, arm in arm. As they turned the corner and came to the main entrance, they found Toga. She had taken Yagi and tied him to an office chair with the fire hose. She now stood, poised with a knife pressed to his jugular. "I found something and decided to gift wrap it for you two."

Shigaraki smiled and walked over. "So that's where you where, I guess we could finally tie up a few loose ends before we leave." His hand descended to Yagi's face.

At the last second, Midoriya grabbed his wrist stopping him. "No, wait."

Tomura turned to him, confused. "Don't tell me he started to get to you?"

Midoriya smiled. "No, he didn't but hear me out. Leave him alive, it's crueler."

Tomura pulled away, cocking his head to the side. "I'm listening."

"He's not All Might anymore, he's just Toshinori. He used up the last of his power for nothing. Let him live and know that One For All is now completely mine and that I'm going to use it against him and his cronies." He turned to Tomura. "I'm going to use it for you." He leaned up and they kissed. First softly and then as Tomura pulled him closer, it became deeper and more passionate.

"Whew! Get a room." Toga laughed.

Shigaraki pulled back. "Shut up Toga." He turned back to Izuku. "Okay you convinced me. Let's get out of this hell hole."

The three turned and walked out the door. Yagi didn't even try to get out of the bonds. He stared at the ground realizing just how badly he had screwed everything up. It really was all over. He should have listened to Aizawa.

As they neared the edge of the woods, they also found Dabi holding his own trophy.

Shigaraki stopped, clearly pissed off. "What the fuck is that? I don't remember saying this was open enrollment day." He looked up at the sky, fuming. "No, no, I clearly didn't." He turned back to Dabi. "Are you just going to grab any stray UA student now?" He looked closer. "And that one to boot, this is just fucking awesome. You know All For One is already pissed, he'll just love this."

Midoriya looked over Tomura's shoulder, unease and worry in his own eyes. He hadn't wanted this to happen. Why was Todoroki still here? He should have been gone over an hour ago. "Dabi, why did you grab him?"

Dabi stood unfazed. "I have my reasons." He looked at Tomura. "No one said anything when you did it."

Shigaraki's voice was cold. "It wasn't a spur of the moment decision, I had a fucking plan."

Toga peeked over Tomura's other shoulder. "I didn't know it worked this way either. So, we're just allowed to grab any cute boy we see? Why didn't you guys tell me before?"

"No, Toga, you're not, that's the point."

Dabi sighed. "Toga, stop being a perv, it's not like that."

Tomura waved his finger in circles. "Okay then, before we go through this gate, you're going to tell me exactly why."

Dabi rolled his eyes. "Fine, he's my brother."

"What!?"

This same exclamation was echoed by Toga and Midoriya, even Kurogiri faltered.

Shigaraki looked from Dabi to his captive. "You're a fucking Todoroki!"

Dabi glared at him. "You better not even question my loyalty."

"Nope, actually it all makes perfect sense now. That's why you wouldn't tell me your real name." He gestured to Shoto. "Even that one hates his dad." He threw his hands up in the air. "Fine, I give up, you can keep your puppy but he is completely your responsibility and when All For One gets pissed, I'm sending him straight to you." He sighed. "What a night! Let's get the fuck out of here already."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Midoriya looked around confused when they materialized in an unfamiliar place. The purple smoke cleared and they were in a long, dark hallway. He looked up at Tomura. "Where are we?"

"Welcome to our new home, at least temporarily. The bar is no more, so sensei let us have a floor of the skyscraper. It's definitely not perfect." Shigaraki pointed at the long line of closed doors. "We've each got a room, there's a kitchen at the end but only one bathroom." He leaned forward whispering so Toga wouldn't overhear him. "And her shit is everywhere, why does one woman need that much crap?"

The party began to split up, each going their own way. Tomura grabbed Dabi by the arm. "You can put your sibling in the basement for now. There are some old storage cages that you can lock up down there." He glared at him. "Remember, your responsibility."

Dabi only grinned at the glaring Shigaraki and turned to a bank of elevators pulling Shoto along with him. Midoriya watched them leave in silence. He was already sketching together a rough idea of what he needed to do. His eyes darted around the new environment, noting details, storing information away for later.

Tomura caught his wrist, pulling him to the first door on the right. "This is our room." Midoriya was whisked through and as soon as the door closed, Shigaraki pushed him up against the wall. One hand reaching up to his neck and face, the other sliding to his hip. His body pressing close, fitting against him like a mirror image. He kissed him so hard it hurt, their teeth hitting and lips bruising.

Izuku happily surrendered to the onslaught, opening his mouth and deepening the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Tomura's neck and pulled him even closer. The hand at his hip slid up, underneath his shirt, up his back, before catching the cloth and tugging it up and over his head. As they pulled apart briefly, Midoriya did the same thing, grabbing Tomura's top and pulling it off.

Izuku smiled at him, his fingers now grazing naked skin. "So, I guess you did miss me."

"A little." Shigaraki fell to his knees, hands already fumbling with the zipper on Izuku's pants, his fingers catching in the waistband to pull them down.

Midoriya quickly kicked his shoes off, falling back against the wall now for support as he was stripped naked. His breath caught as Tomura's mouth closed over him. He threw his hand back, groaning, fingers tangling in the blue hair as he pushed his head down, deeper. "If you keep this up, everything is going to be over really quickly."

His only reply to that was a muffled giggle and somehow Tomura moved his head, changing the angle and going even deeper. Izuku's grip on his hair tightened, twisting. "Oh God."

It felt wonderful but Midoriya wanted more, he wanted everything. He wanted Shigaraki beneath him, trembling and begging. With great difficulty, he pulled Tomura back up by the hair. He pulled him back into a kiss as his other hand pushed his partner's pants down until they both stood against the wall naked. Keeping one hand tangled in the blue hair, he turned and pushed him down on the bed, falling across his back. Before he could pull away or protest, he pushed hard, using only the saliva for lubricant, impaling him.

Tomura cried out, hands clenching at the bed sheets. Midoriya leaned over, whispering in his ear. "Aww did that hurt? But you like a little pain don't you? Tell me how you like it." One red eye opened but he only smiled at him. Izuku pulled his hair harder. "Tell me."

Tomura purred, "I love the way you hurt me." At that Midoriya almost lost control, he had to close his eyes and press his forehead against the sweaty skin beneath him, taking several deep breaths before he could continue.

He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, deeper this time making Tomura whimper. "You are so tight. I love it when you whimper for me." He brought his left hand up to Shigaraki's mouth. "Lick."

Tomura's tongue slid over his palm, lapping at it like a cat. His tongue traveled up his index finger before enclosing it completely in his mouth, sucking on it deeply.

Izuku pulled his hand away, almost losing it again. "Oh God, I said lick, not suck." He pulled the hair again. "Be good." He shifted them slightly until they were more on their side. His left hand sliding down until his fingers wrapped around Tomura's hard cock, squeezing. Shigaraki whimpered again, throwing his head back, sweaty blue hair falling into Midoriya's face. He moved his hand very slowly. "I should just toy with you all night long."

Tomura made a slight noise of annoyance and pushed back, taking in all of Izuku's length, driving him deep inside to the root. Midoriya buried his face into his lover's neck, whimpering himself. "Or not."

He started a rhythm, at first slow, trying to make it last, matching his thrusts with the stroking of his hand. Tomura moved against him, back arching, head thrown back and eyes closed. It was all the noises he made that drove Midoriya crazy, pushing him closer and closer to the edge, the soft moans and whimpers that he couldn't get enough of.

His movements became faster, everything blurring together into a mix of pleasure and pain until he couldn't take it anymore, driving into him hard, crying out as he came. Moments later, Tomura stiffened beneath him, moaning as he climaxed. They collapsed together into a sweaty, tangle of limbs. Midoriya wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close, pressing soft kisses to the back of his neck.

The elevator doors opened and Dabi pushed Shoto out. He looked around in the half-light of the basement, this was actually the first time he had been here himself. It ran long and dusty into darkness but he spotted the old supply cages to the left. It would work for now and he would think of something better tomorrow. He had gotten keys and the boss' quirk killing collar from Kurogiri.

He shoved Shoto into one of the cages and snapped the collar around his neck. "Sorry about that but I don't want to fight with you. I really don't want to hurt you."

Todoroki pulled away from his touch. "I don't know why you told them that but you're not my brother."

"You really don't remember huh? You had to have been five or so when I had finally had enough and left. I took off and never came back. I had enough of his shit and wasn't going to take it anymore."

Shoto cocked his head, trying to recall old memories. It was true, he had an older brother that had been gone for years, one that no one ever talked about. He had once tried to ask Fuyumi but she had blown him off. He had figured his missing brother was dead and had let it be, not wanting to bother his family with more bad memories. But this man, no it couldn't be.

Dabi was only watching him, half smiling. He took one finger, brushing the red hair aside and touching the scar that circled Shoto's eye. "Mom got you pretty good. No surprise she went bat shit crazy having to live with him, day after day."

Todoroki pulled away. "How do you know? I've only told a few people."

"Oh, I still keep tabs on the family. I talk to Fuyumi now and then."

Shoto still couldn't process this, it could just be an elaborate ploy, maybe? The blue eyes flashed across from him, so much like dad's eyes, identical to his own left eye. He felt a sinking sensation in his stomach. "Does she know? Who you are?"

Dabi shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure she suspects but she's always been too sweet to come right out and ask. I think she's just happy to hear from me."

"But why? How?"

"You of all people should understand that, before you, I was dad's 'favorite'." He pulled his sleeve up, exposing the line of scars that crisscrossed his skin. "He was sloppy with me, damaged the goods permanently. He learned after that, only leave marks where other people won't see, to stop just before there were scars."

Shoto's eyes took it all in. "Dad did all of that to you?"

"No, not all. I finished what he started. I wanted symmetry and figured I would make it my own. I would own it."

"You're crazy."

"Oh no. Not even close." He ruffled Shoto's hair. "Dad is going to come looking for you and when he does, I'm going to kill him. I'm ready now. All those years ago, I couldn't do it but now," blue flames danced across his fingers, "now he's going to be the one on his knees, begging and I'll ignore his cries of mercy the same way he ignored me." He looked up studying Shoto's face. "I'm going to kill him for you, for me, for the whole family. Hell, the whole world will be better off without that bastard in it." He turned, closing and locking the door behind him. "I'll find a better place for you tomorrow."

Midoriya leaned his head onto Tomura's shoulder. "Do you ever sleep?"

Shigaraki cocked his head to the side, not taking his eyes off the small screen in front of him. "I sleep a lot. Don't distract me, I'm almost past this level." His fingers tapped the buttons in rapid succession.

"You said that an hour ago. Come to bed, I want to cuddle."

"I will, I will, just ten more minutes."

Izuku pulled the screen down. "Now."

Tomura squeaked pulling it back. "Just a little longer."

Midoriya scooted closer, resting one hand on Shigaraki's thigh and rubbing it gently. "I'll make you some tea. I'll rub your back."

He regarded him from the corner of one eye. "You will?"

Midoriya smiled. "Yes." He leaned over to grab the game system again.

Tomura snatched it away again at the last moment, pushing him away with one hand. "Okay go make me some tea and let me save my game."

Izuku slid off the bed and slipped into the darkened hallway. He walked slowly down, taking note of the one camera and its angle. When he reached the end he first went into the left door. He turned on the light, tripping over a wet towel that had been left on the floor. He looked around, taking in the chaos and the sheer number of items that covered every surface. Okay, Tomura was right, they needed some place where Toga could have her own bathroom.

There were bottles and brushes, four different curling irons and a cascade of makeup covering the sink, the back of the toilet and most of the floor. He stepped gingerly around it all and opened the medicine cabinet. He found the bottle he was looking for and grabbed it, opening it and taking one pill before carefully putting it back in the same position. Kurogiri had trouble sleeping and regularly took Ambien. He only needed one tonight.

He closed the cabinet and carefully scanned Toga's sprawl of items before finding what he was looking for, her never ending cache of bobby pins. The girl was constantly losing them, leaving a little breadcrumb trail of pins everywhere she went. He took three and pushed them into his pocket.

He hit the light and went across the hall to the small kitchen. He put the kettle on and took down two mugs, grabbing the milk and honey. He dissolved the pill into one of them and then laced it heavily with the milk and honey. He was lucky Tomura liked it sweet, he would never realize Midoriya was drugging him.

He went back to the room, pushing the one cup into Shigaraki's hand and sitting behind him. He began to massage his back, starting at the neck and working down. Kneading the tight muscles until he felt them unknot and relax. Tomura finished the tea, sitting the empty mug on the nightstand beside them. He sighed falling back into Midoriya's arms.

"Here lay down." Izuku pushed him gently down, hands still grazing across his skin. Tomura's eyes slowly blinked and then closed, not opening again. His breathing slowed and became regular. Midoriya sat still for a long time, just watching, making sure he was truly asleep.

Finally satisfied he slipped silently from the bed and the room. Opening the door only enough for him to slip through. So far everything was working in his favor. The only camera on this floor was positioned on the ceiling slightly in front of their door. His little nightly errand would never appear on any video footage. He moved to the end and ignoring the elevators, took the service steps.

Just as he hoped, again, no cameras here. He quickly and silently made his way down the stairs to the basement. He cracked the door, one green eye scanning the interior before dodging inside. Again, no surveillance down here. He guessed that would change after tonight. He walked over to the cage in which Shoto was crouched.

Todoroki stood up, fingers wrapping around the chain link as Midoriya drew closer. "What are you doing?"

Izuku motioned with his finger for quiet. "I'm getting you out, because you don't belong here." Midoriya took one of the bobby pins from his pocket and began to work on the lock on the cage. "Clunky, yet still effective." After a few minutes, there was a click and the gate swung open. "Toga loses them everywhere so it's completely feasible that you could have picked one up."

He pulled Shoto's arm, moving him closer. "Here, tilt your head." Todoroki still confused, listened anyway, turning his head so Midoriya could get better access to the small lock on the collar. It soon snapped open and he dropped it and the pin to the dusty ground. He took Shoto's hand, pulling him to the center of the basement where there was a man hole cover.

Midoriya pointed at it. "This runs under the building and joins up with the city's sewer system. Not a very enjoyable escape route but it will get you out of here. If you use your flames, you should be able to find your way." He lifted the lid and pushed him to the opening.

Shoto stopped at the edge and turned back, taking Midoriya's hand. "Come with me."

Izuku smiled and pulled free. "No. Don't worry about me. I chose to be here. I want to be here. I'm happy. Now go before someone catches on that I'm missing."

Shoto hesitated. "But…"

"Go. And by the way, your brother isn't a complete asshole. I think the only reason he grabbed you was some misplaced sense of protection. I think he wants to take you under his wing, to save you but he doesn't know you. You don't need to be saved. You'll be perfectly fine on your own, now go." He pushed him again.

Shoto looked from Midoriya to the hole in the ground before nodding and swinging one leg over and down.

"Shoto." He stopped looking up into the serious green eyes. "Just understand, after this, we're not friends anymore. If and when we meet again, I'm your enemy."

He looked at the ground, smiling sadly. "I understand." He disappeared into the darkness as Midoriya turned and made his way back to the stairs.

His return trip was blessedly quiet and uneventful. He closed the door silently and turned back to the bed. Tomura hadn't moved, deep in sleep, head cradled in one arm. Now everything was the way it should be, now he could sleep peacefully next to his lover. He slipped into the bed, pulling Tomura near and closing his own eyes.

 **The End**


End file.
